


Ti amo e ti odio, avvocato Russel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Avvocati [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Disability, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato alle challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti....Ha partecipato al Contest a turni e a squadre - La Sfida Dei Grandi Autori e al Contest Modà Song contest.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Adam Millers e Charlie Russel sono due colleghi di lavoro, due amanti, due amici, due compagni, che hanno trascorso tutta la loro vita insieme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo Broken dei 12 stones.  
> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti... con il prompt 2:   
> 2\. X e Y sono complici per un misfatto che in realtà non è un misfatto   
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt: matite colorate.   
> Ringrazio Rockettorussia che l'aveva recensita.

Cap.1 Famiglia  
  


Le persiane ondeggiavano per il vento, colpendo ripetutamente i vetri. Si udiva un gocciolio provenire dai termosifoni accesi. Risuonò il fischio del vento, che s’insinuò nell’edificio dalle fessure degli infissi e da sotto la porta.

Amanda rimboccò le coperte ai due bambini, sorrise e accarezzò il capo del figlio Adam.

“Sono così adorabili” bisbigliò, osservando entrambi i piccoli addormentati. Vide che il figlio stringeva in una mano una matita di colore vermiglio. Era del medesimo colore sia dei suoi capelli che di quelli di Amanda.

La donna sfilò delicatamente la matita, senza svegliare il piccolo e si allontanò dal letto. Raggiunse un tavolinetto quadrato di ferro sistemato contro una delle pareti della cameretta, la carta da parati era scrostata. Le iridi castane della donna erano liquide e i suoi occhi leggermente arrossati. Prese un astuccio di stoffa strappata dal tavolinetto, era macchiato con diversi inchiostri di pennarelli. Amanda fece scattare la zip metallica, aprendolo. Rischiò di far cadere alcune matite gialle, una matita indaco era la metà delle altre e svettava il colore acceso di tre matite arancioni. Amanda si voltò udendo dei passi e guardò l’altra donna sul limitare della porta.

“Beh, signora Millers, non deve essere per niente facile crescere da sola suo figlio. Io non so come farei se non ci fosse mio marito” bisbigliò la signora Russel. Giocherellò con la collana dorata che portava al collo, la tirò leggermente e se la girò intorno all’indice. La pelle nivea del suo collo si arrossò. Amanda le sorrise.

“Oggi i nostri figli si sono divertiti, sa? Hanno fatto un piccolo misfatto. Hanno utilizzato la mia farina per far lasciare a Babbo Natale delle impronte sul pavimento e con quelle sono convinti di averlo incastrato e di poterlo rintracciare” spiegò. Mise la matita rossa tra le altre e richiuse l’astuccio. Le sue gote, spuzzate di efelidi, si arrossarono.

L’altra donna sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Sono proprio due piccole pesti” borbottò. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta con la schiena e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, scompigliandoli. Si girò ed osservò un alberello di Natale, grande fino al suo ginocchio, appoggiato contro la parete sotto la finestra. Gli mancavano quasi tutte le pagliuzze di plastica verde sui rami di metallo e su di esso era appoggiata una busta bucata e svuotata di farina.

“Ed è per questo che li amiamo, Colette” ribatté Amanda. Uscì dalla stanza, passando accanto all’altra donna che la seguì.

Amanda raggiunse un divanetto nel salotto e si accomodò, facendolo cigolare. Colette osservò i due bambini stesi insieme nella stessa brandina e si morse l’interno della guancia. Si girò e raggiunse l’altra donna, osservando la stoffa marrone del divanetto strappata in diversi punti.

“Suo marito era un poliziotto, vero?” domandò. Amanda alzò e abbassò i piedi stretti da delle ciabatte morbide e calde. Chinò il capo, sul tappetino grigio che copriva il pavimento scorse una matita verde-acqua e si sporse, raccogliendola.

“Ricorda bene, Colette. Sì, era una montagna d’uomo. Però era un buon padre, dolce, premuroso, ligio al dovere e alla giustizia. Adam lo adorava” raccontò. Passò l’indice sul bordo liscio della matita e si morse il labbro, incidendolo con i denti fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Colette si strinse la spalla.

“Sono lieta che vi siate trasferiti qui, almeno ci siamo potute conoscere” disse. Strofinò la punta aguzza della sua scarpa rosso fuoco sul pavimento. Sfiorò una mattonella spaccata. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando le pareti in cartongesso, scorgendo tracce di umidità. Si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e avanzò nella stanza, sfiorò una sedia su cui era appoggiata una radio, sullo schienale c’era un festone blu spelacchiato. Si fermò davanti a una televisione a tubo catodico appoggiata sul pavimento, aveva una candela natalizia appoggiata di sopra.

Amanda fece girare la matita tenendola con pollice e indice.

“Io devo ringraziare suo figlio Charlie. Adam sembra avere una vera venerazione per lui. Non fa altro che parlarne” rispose. Si lisciò le pieghe della lunga gonna grigia che indossava, sentiva le proprie gambe pulsare.

“Charlie è sempre stato un bambino socievole. Ha un sacco di amici. Casa nostra è sempre tempestata di telefonate. Un sacco di bambini che lo cercano. Però, ammetto che non mi è mai sembrato interessato a nessuno. Sinceramente pensavo che non avrebbe mai trovato un amico vero” ammise Colette. Sorrise.

“Invece, con Adam è diverso. Si vede che gli vuole bene. Se fosse per lui verrebbe sempre a trovarla alla tavola calda dove lavora nella speranza di trovarlo” spiegò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendo il sapore del rossetto.


	2. Cap.2 Scuola elementare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti... con il prompt 17:   
> 17\. X deve portare l'apparecchio; Y è contrario, Z è favorevole  
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Slash Prompt: riappacificazione Lanciata da Roberta Maiorano  
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: "Se può consolarti, tu sei molto più di compagnia di tanti altri esseri umani che ho incontrato".

Cap.2 Scuola elementare  
  
“Persino a George è piaciuto il mio apparecchio” borbottò Adam. Chinò il capo e delle ciocche rosse gli finirono davanti agli occhi, la lunga capigliatura aleggiò intorno al suo viso. Charlie sospirò e incrociò le braccia, stringendole contro il petto.  
“Voglio solo essere sincero con te” ribatté secco. Lo zaino gli pesava sulla schiena e sentì le spalle pizzicargli, un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la schiena sotto la maglietta.   
Adam strofinò la punta della scarpa da ginnastica sul pavimento e ringhiò. Si udì una campanella trillare, degli scoppi di risa e un brusio di voci.  
“Idiota! Sei sincero solo quanto ti gira!” gridò. Tentò di colpire il migliore amico con un pugno all’addome. Questo si spostò di lato scansandolo, si rimise ritto, si sporse e baciò Adam sulle labbra. Approfondì il bacio premendo con le labbra, sentì l’altro mugolare e si staccò, sorridendo.  
“Pace?” chiese. Si sentirono delle porte sbattere. Millers avvampò e deglutì più volte.  
“Sì, stupido di un Russel” sibilò. Charlie gli afferrò la mano e lo strattonò, lo trascinò con sé lungo il corridoio. Adam avanzò deglutendo, teneva il capo chino e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.  
“La ricreazione finirà a breve” borbottò. Charlie ghignò, i corti capelli biondi gli sbattevano contro il viso.  
“Abbiamo il supplente Wallace, lo sai che prima si deve fumare la sua solita sigaretta ed entra sempre con qualche minuto di ritardo. Inoltre, basterà non mangiare il toast per merenda e recupererai il tempo perduto" disse.  
Adam digrignò i denti, strinse l’altro pugno e sospirò. Charlie superò altre due classi, raggiunse il bagno degli uomini, aprì la porta e vi spinse dentro il compagno. Adam rialzò il capo, lo guardò chiudere la porta e si voltò. Si osservò allo specchio, le gote erano arrossate, aprì la bocca e vide i propri denti bianchi stretti da delle strisce di metallo. Charlie lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare. Lo baciò nuovamente sulle labbra, le iridi di Adam divennero liquide e contraccambiò il bacio. Russel si staccò, si leccò le labbra arrossate e sorrise.  
“Mi piace sentire i tuoi gemiti” ammise. Il rubinetto del bagno gocciolava e si sentiva il brusio di voci, proveniente dal corridoio, risuonare ovattato. Adam indietreggiò fino al rubinetto del bagno e deglutì, appoggiò le mani contro la superficie di ceramica e strofinò con la scarpa da ginnastica sul pavimento candido.  
“Sei odioso, Russel” borbottò.   
“Su Millers, pensavo avessimo appena fatto pace” sussurrò con voce calda l’altro ragazzino. Adam avvertì la punta delle proprie orecchie diventare bollente e sospirò pesantemente.  
"Se può consolarti, tu sei molto più di compagnia di tanti altri esseri umani che ho incontrato" sibilò. Russel si grattò la guancia, mise l’altra mano sul fianco e piegò il capo. Si tolse lo zaino e lo fece cadere a terra con un tonfo, avanzando verso di lui.  
“E tu parli meglio di chiunque altro io abbia incontrato. Sei un capoccione” mormorò. Adam sorrise, la luce della lampada sopra di loro lampeggiava e la sua luce biancastra si rifletteva sull’apparecchio facendolo brillare.  
“Ohy, sorriso d’argento, mi farai copiare in classe, vero?” domandò Charlie. Adam strinse le labbra e sospirò.  
“Russel!” strillò, la sua voce assunse un tono acuto.

 


	3. Cap.3 Piccolo demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo partecipa alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti... con il prompt 8:   
> 8 X,Y,Z partecipano ad una campagna a favore dei Baobab  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: "Ti sembrerà strano ma non tutti passano la propria vita a pianificare la vendetta"

Cap.3 Piccolo demone

 

_Ti sembrerà strano, ma non tutti passano la propria vita a pianificare la vendetta… altri sì._

 

  
  
George gonfiò le guance, diede un calcio a un sasso e lo guardò rotolare lungo la strada asfaltata. Lo raggiunse e vi premette con forza la suola della scarpa ripetutamente. Il suo respiro era irregolare, aveva gli occhi arrossati e il suo digrignare i denti gli stava facendo sanguinare le gengive.  
“Che i demoni ti portino via, Charlie!” gridò. Scalciò di nuovo la pietra e si voltò, stringendo i pugni. Conficcò le unghie nei palmi fino a farli sanguinare, la pelle lacerata bruciava. Sentì dei passi e alzò il capo, vide la maestra dirigersi verso di lui.  
“Vieni, i tuoi compagni sono già entrati” disse la donna. Si piegò e porse la mano al bambino, questo si tirò una ciocca di capelli neri e si sporse afferrandola.  
“Maestra, perché siamo qui?” domandò. La donna gli accarezzò il capelli scompigliandoli e il bambino gonfiò le guance.  
“Siamo qui per firmare la petizione voluta dagli ambientalisti che stanno portando avanti una campagna a favore dei Baobab. Ci sono delle persone cattive che li vogliono tagliare tutti” spiegò. George sorrise e si leccò le labbra.  
< Un giorno, io, taglierò Charlie > pensò.   
La maestra e il piccolo Jones raggiunsero una porta a vetri che si aprì con un suono simile a un fischio, dall’interno proveniva un brusio di voci e dei suoni metallici. Una trentina di bambini riempivano la sala, una decina di uomini facevano su e giù lungo una scala di metallo e due guardie stavano vicino a un metal detector.   
George alzò il capo attraversando l’uscio. La maestra gli lasciò andare la mano, Jones avanzò, evitò un bambino dai capelli biondi e passò in mezzo a due gemelle dai capelli castani. Vide Charlie e Adam correre insieme intorno a un tavolo e gli occhi gli bruciarono, avvertì una fitta all’altezza del cuore. Inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, il petto gli doleva e le tempie gli pulsavano. Si avvicinò ad Adam, gli afferrò la mano e lo strattonò a sé.  
“Lasciami” gridò Adam, i lunghi cappelli vermigli gli finirono davanti gli occhi. Gli sfilò la mano dalla sua, George gli tirò uno schiaffo facendolo cadere a terra. Gli si sedette di sopra e gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi, colpendo con una serie di pugni il viso di Millers. Charlie raggiunse Jones con una spallata che lo fece finire a terra, George urlò.   
La maestra impallidì, si portò una mano alla bocca e il labbro le fremette. George saltò addosso a Charlie e la donna li guardò rotolare sul pavimento, continuando a colpirli.  
“Basta, vi prego, basta!” ordinò. George raggiunse Charlie con una gomitata all’addome, l’altro bambino gli morse il braccio. Una guardia si avvicinò e sollevò George tenendolo sotto le ascelle, Jones scalciò ripetutamente.  
< Me la pagherete, vedrete, me la pagherete un giorno! > pensò.  
“È mio! Mio!” gridò. Dal labbro spaccato usciva del sangue che gli colava lungo il viso, i capelli neri si erano sporcati di polvere e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.  
“Cosa è tuo?” domandò la guardia.  
“Bambini” borbottò l’altra guardia, rimanendo accanto al metal detector.   
George si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi, Charlie glieli aveva fatti neri e Jones li sentiva dolore.  
George guardò Adam avanzare zoppicando fino a un sedile di plastica blu. Gridò e scalciò ripetutamente, dimenando le braccia.


	4. Cap.4 Ricordo di suo padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli - bassa - piacevoli - barra - con il prompt 16.   
> Prompt 16: X alleva un piccione che farà una brutta fine.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: "Elettroshock. O forse dovrei semplicemente farti uscire gli occhi dalle orbite, non riesco a decidere...".

Cap.4 Ricordo di suo padre

George aprì la porticina di ferro della voliera, mise la mano all’interno e afferrò il volatile sul trespolo. Il piccione fece una serie di versi, le ali erano gonfie nella mano del bambino che lo stringeva. Gli occhi arancioni erano vitrei, dimenò le zampette e batté un paio di volte con il becco. George si voltò, appoggiò il piccione sopra una tavoletta di pietra e lo legò con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Si girò, prese dei fili elettrici collegati a una batteria e si voltò. Avvicinò i filamenti all’animale, che tubò vedendo una serie di scintille che si rifletterono nelle sue pupille nere. Jones pestò con il piede una forchettina di plastica e strinse le labbra. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la porta chiusa dell'abitazione, le pareti di cartongesso della casa erano illuminate dalla luce aranciata dei lampioni. Chinò il capo, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Meglio l'elettroshock... o semplicemente farti uscire gli occhi dalle orbite? Non riesco a decidere..." sussurrò. Abbassò i fili riappoggiandoli sulla pila, si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo mordicchiò.  
“Per una vendetta ci vuole qualcosa di speciale” sussurrò. Passò l’indice sopra il ventre rigonfio della creatura, sentendo le piume morbide sotto le dita.  
“Qualcosa che faccia capire che i loro demoni sono passati di qui. E che, una di queste volte, porteranno a me Adam e trascineranno negl'inferi Charlie”. Aggiunse Jones, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli neri. Trasse fuori dalla tasca un coltellino, lo fece scattare e gettò indietro la testa. Chiuse gli occhi tremando e scoppiò a ridere, la luce della luna lo illuminava insieme alla luce aranciata dei lampioni.

************************************************

Adam rabbrividì, il sangue che colava dal cadavere del piccione gocciolava per terra, macchiando: la tavola di legno su cui era adagiato, le sue ali abbandonate e l’erba.   
Millers si piegò in avanti, prese l’animale tra le mani e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Singhiozzò, abbracciò il piccione a sé e tirò su con il naso. Riadagiò il piccione, la testolina ricadeva inerte a causa del collo spezzato e c’erano dei punti in cui le piume erano annerite o assenti lasciando vedere la pelle ustionata. Adam tirò nuovamente su con il naso, una lacrima gli rigò il viso e un’altra gli bagnò le labbra. Gli occhi erano arrossati e i lunghi capelli vermigli gli coprivano il viso, mossi dal vento.  
“Era l’ultima cosa che al bambino fosse rimasta di suo padre! Dovete fare qualcosa! Scoprire chi ha fatto quello scempio!” sentì gridare sua madre.   
Adam si morse l’interno della guancia e rabbrividì. Indietreggiò, le lacrime gli solcavano il viso, abbassò lo sguardo e si guardò le mani sporche di sangue.   
La porta di casa sua si aprì, un gendarme indietreggiò, dimenando le mani. Millers guardò sua madre sulla porta di casa, i capelli rossi le ricadevano ai lati del viso, scompigliati.  
“Signora, al massimo potrà avere i soldi dell’assicurazione, nel caso utilizzasse l'animale per partecipare a delle gare, ma non possiamo... indagare... è un piccione…” ribatté il poliziotto.  
“Lo crescevano insieme, lei non capisce!” gridò Amanda.   
Adam si tappò le orecchie con le mani e singhiozzò più forte. Strinse gli occhi, cadde in ginocchio e arcuò la schiena, gridando.


	5. Cap.5 Scuola media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Come volete.  
> Prompt: Vogue compie 50 anni.  
> Tipo di storia originale: Introspettivo.  
> Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13).  
> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- con il prompt 12: X compra degli occhiali da sole strani, e solo alla fine capirà perché tutti ridono di lui.

Cap.5 Scuola media

 

Fuori dai vetri appannati della finestra della classe, delle nuvole grigie e cariche di pioggia sfilavano su un cielo plumbeo.

Adam mordicchiò la matita che teneva in mano, incidendola con i denti. Sulla superficie c’erano i segni di morsi antecedenti.

Adam udì ridacchiare la ragazza seduta nel banco davanti a lui, la giovane si nascondeva la bocca con la mano e cercava di fermare la risatina.

< Si può sapere oggi cos’hanno tutti? > si domandò Millers. Arrossì e chinò il capo, sottolineò la prima riga dei propri appunti. Udì altre due risatine provenire dai banchi al suo fianco. Il ragazzino si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia e sentì dei bisbigli di parole indefinite. Avvertì qualcosa colpirgli la spalla, si voltò e si piegò, raccogliendo il foglio di carta con lui l’avevano colpito.

“La guerra di secessione venne considerata un vero e proprio genocidio, ma non tutti la videro come una semplice guerra civile per via degli ideali che erano messi in gioco…” spiegò la professoressa con voce atona. Un ragazzo sbadigliò e si voltò verso la finestra, guardando all’esterno con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aria assonnata.

Millers spiegò il foglietto, ci passò la mano togliendo le pieghe e chinò il capo. Una ciocca di capelli vermigli gli finì davanti agli occhi, ondeggiando davanti agli occhiali da sole in pelle di coccodrillo, tinta di rosa, gli scivolarono lungo il naso.

< Quegli occhiali che hai in testa, dove li hai presi? > lesse sul foglietto.

La voce della professoressa risuonava sempre nell’aula sempre con il medesimo tono.

Adam si guardò intorno, intravide George seduto nell’angolo dell’aula. Jones stava chinò sul proprio bianco, la schiena arcuata, gli occhi chiusi e il capo chino. Il viso era in ombra sotto i capelli mori.

Millers spostò lo sguardo, scorse una ragazzina intenta a ridacchiare. Vide Charlie, alle spalle di lei, salutarlo con la mano. Si girò, prese una penna e strinse con l’altra mano il pezzo di carta.

“Vogue compie cinquant’anni e questi erano in omaggio comprando l’ultimo numero” scrisse nella parte libera del foglietto. Lo appallottolò nuovamente, lo strinse tra le dita, si voltò e lo lanciò. Una ciocca dei lunghi capelli rossi gli finì davanti al viso.

Sentì i passi della professoressa avvicinarsi e si voltò a guardare il proprio quaderno. Con la penna, cerchiò la data di iniziò della guerra scritta a metà della pagina sinistra dei propri appunti. La sua calligrafia era ordinata, arzigogolata.

Adam alzò lo sguardo, osservò la schiena della professoressa allontanarsi, si piegò e vide la palla di carta, nuovamente in terra al suo fianco. L’afferrò e l’aprì, rilesse le frasi precedenti e la voltò.

< Toglieteli, sono ridicoli. Ed è per quello che ti prendono tutti in giro > lesse nel retro.

Le risatine continuavano e anche il compagno seduto davanti a George, era intento a indicare Millers e a ridere piano.

Adam socchiuse gli occhi, deglutì e si sfilò gli occhiali. Li nascose sotto il banco, appallottolò il pezzo di carta e se lo mise in tasca.


	6. Cap.6 College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti... con il prompt 4:   
> 4\. X impara a fare una cosa fuori dal comune.

Cap.6 College  
  
  
  


Dalle fronde degli alberi fuori dalla finestra scendevano delle gocce di pioggia, altre scivolavano lungo il tetto del college.

Il cielo azzurro si stavano schiarendo e le nuvole grigie si stavano allontanando all’orizzonte.  
All’interno della stanza risuonavano i respiri dei due ragazzi e il rumore ritmico delle lancette di un orologio.

“Tu non ti rendi conto delle tue doti strabilianti e incredibili. Sei riuscito a ricordarti tutti i casi degli ultimi dieci anni senza saltarne neanche uno! Ti rendi conto Adam?! Non c’era mai riuscito nessuno del nostro corso!” gridò Charlie, spezzando il silenzio.

Russel batté un paio di volte le palpebre, scosse il capo e camminò intorno alla scrivania del migliore amico.  
Adam teneva il capo chino, intento a leggere un libro, i capelli rossi gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Per quello basta solo studiare ed esercitare la memoria” disse. Girò pagina e sospirò.

“Quello che hai fatto tu è ben più incredibile” sussurrò. Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.

“A cosa ti riferisci? I miei voti sono nella media e…”. Iniziò.

“Sei riuscito a portarti a letto tutti gli studenti del nostro corso, senza considerare se fossero maschi o femmine. Ti sei infilato sotto le coperte di ogni professore e hai sedotto persino gli assistenti. Indistintamente, non c’è nessuno che tu non ti sia fatto e non ti hanno mai denunciato. Credo sia incredibile, al limite del paranormale” borbottò Adam. Charlie avvampò e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. Scosse il capo e ghignò.

“Ho avuto davvero molto successo e una discreta dose di fortuna, ma tu la stai ingigantendo” disse con voce seducente. Gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Sei il solito esagerato, secchione”. Aggiunse, con tono bonario.

Millers scrollò le spalle e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Ora vedi di stare zitto, o mi deconcentri” sibilò. Charlie si sedette al suo fianco.

“Stai preparandoti per domani o hai già finito i libri di testo del corso e stai precorrendo di nuovo i tempi?” domandò. Il letto cigolò. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò la libreria appoggiata contro la parete di fronte.

“Non poteva capitarmi sventura peggiore che capitare in stanza con te” ringhiò Adam e lo raggiunse con una gomitata al petto. Russel si piegò e tossì, si scostò e ridacchiò.

“È il destino, Millers, sicuramente il destino” ribatté. Adam roteò gli occhi e tornò a leggere.

Charlie si sporse e gli mise una lunga ciocca dietro l’orecchio, spostandogli la frangia per scoprirgli la fronte pallida.

“Smettila di disturbarmi. Ti odio quando fai così” borbottò Adam, avvampando. Charlie chiuse gli occhi e aumentò il sorriso.

“Ti ricordo che per mantenere la borsa di studio per frequentare questi corsi, quella di cui tu non hai bisogno per via dei tuoi soldi, devo mantenere alta la mia media” gli ricordò Millers. Russel si rialzò dal letto e si allontanò, dirigendosi alla porta.

“Allora vedo se la caffetteria è ancora aperta. Così faccio scorta di caffè per entrambi e oggi possiamo studiare fino a tardi” propose.

“Questa, invece, è un’idea che potrei amare” ammise Adam. Sorrise a sua volta, mentre Charlie usciva dalla stanza, ridacchiando.


	7. Cap.7 Scottanti allenamenti

Cap.7 Scottanti allenamenti

Adam chiuse gli occhi e si tuffò nella vasca, facendo schizzare gocce d’acqua tutt’intorno. Diede una serie di bracciate, facendo scattare i propri muscoli ben allenati. Le gocce d’acqua clorata gli scivolavano lungo il corpo slanciato. Le tempie, strette dalla cuffietta per piscina, gli pulsavano. All’altezza dei suoi occhialini, gli si era creato un segno rossastro sulla pelle pallida del naso.

I muscoli delle braccia gli tiravano, raggiunse l’altro lato della vasca, colpì con i piedi la parete e si diede la spinta. Si voltò e nuotò nella direzione contraria, il respiro era regolare, spostava il capo a destra e a sinistra per respirare.

Millers fece altre due vasche, il fiato gli mancava e gli occhi gli bruciavano. La vista era deformata dietro gli occhialini, sentì una fitta al fianco, raggiunse il bordo della vasca e si appese al bordo. Gli occhi gli bruciavano, abbassò la testa avvertendo la nausea salire. Un ciuffo rosso sfuggì dalla cuffia e gli aderì al viso, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Avvocato Millers” si sentì chiamare. Si girò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e strinse le labbra.

“Non siamo ancora avvocati, Russel” ribatté gelido.

Charlie alzò il volume di una radiolina e se la sistemò in spalla.

“ _This is the end[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2039344&i=1#_ftn1)_ ” risuonò la voce di una cantante femminile.

“Spegnila” sibilò il più grande. Si diede la spinta, si sedette sul bordo in ceramica della piscina e gemette.

Charlie spense la radio e sospirò.

“Avrei un appuntamento con la professoressa Watters” fece sapere.

“Bagno, zona abbandonata della biblioteca, campus o la sua stanza?” borbottò Adam. Si tolse la cuffia e i lunghi capelli rossi gli ricaddero lungo le spalle.

“Adam, dovresti sdraiarti, la ferita è ancora aperta” sussurrò Russel. Si tolse una ciocca bionda da davanti al viso, appoggiò la radio su una sedia e lo raggiunse. Si sfilò la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, inumidendola.

“La ferita non si è ancora richiusa” mormorò.

Millers ringhiò, si tolse la giacca e la lasciò cadere a terra.

“Me la cavo da solo!” urlò. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò, facendo un paio di passi. Le gambe gli tremarono e cadde in avanti. Russel scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò, sostenendolo.

“Fatti aiutare” sussurrò.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi, Charlie” sibilò Adam.

Il più giovane gli baciò il collo facendolo gemere e lo abbracciò. Lo sentì rabbrividire a contatto contro il proprio corpo, le gocce d’acqua gli inumidirono i vestiti rendendogli trasparente la camicia.

“È puramente afrodisiaco il modo in cui lo dici” mormorò. Passò la mano sul ventre di Adam, accarezzandogli la linea degli addominali con l’indice, ridacchiò vedendolo fremere sotto il suo tocco.

“Piuttosto, parliamo di cose serie. Dimmi, espelleranno George?” domandò Adam, rendendo un sibilo acido l’ultima parola.

Mugolò, avvertendo Charlie mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio, le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide e gettò all’indietro la testa.

“Non ci sono prove sia stato lui ad aggredirti. Sulla forbice non c’erano impronte. Dovrai affrontarlo alla finale tra una settimana” ribatté Charlie. Accarezzò il fianco di Adam, strisciò le dita salendo e si fermò alla cicatrice.

Adam gli pizzicò la guancia arrossandogli la pelle pallida e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tanto meglio, sarà un piacere batterlo” ringhiò.

“ _What if this storm ends[ **[2]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2039344&i=1#_ftn2)_?” cantò una roca voce maschile, mentre una melodia risuonava bassa nella stanza.

“È il cellulare” mormorò Charlie. Mise la mano in tasca estraendo il cellulare, lo spense e guardò Adam allontanarsi. Si mise a correre, lo superò e chiuse la porta della piscina. La bloccò con una sedia a sdraio e guardò Millers fermarsi, incrociando le braccia.

“Non avevo nessuna intenzione di scappare, prima di domani voglio fare almeno altre dieci vasche” ringhiò Adam. Russel sorrise, gli andò incontro, lo vide indietreggiare e fece il giro, raggiungendolo alle spalle. Lo afferrò e il più grande sgranò gli occhi.

“Non se ne parla, ora farai ben altro allenamento” sancì Charlie, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi. Con l’altra mano abbassò i pantaloncini del costume di Adam, accarezzandogli un gluteo. Millers lo raggiunse con una serie di gomitate. Sentì le proprie cicatrici bruciare, fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde all’indietro. Russel lo prese al volo e lo aiutò a stendersi. Il più grande allungò le braccia verso di lui, lo afferrò e lo attirò a sé.

Charlie gli cadde addosso, sorrise e scosse il capo.

“Poi non dire che non ti va” borbottò. Si slacciò i bottoni della camicia e quello dei pantaloni, sciogliendosi la cintura. Accarezzò il membro di Adam, sentendolo gemere sotto di lui. Adam strinse gli occhi e si voltò.

__

_ “Un giorno sarò come mio padre” disse Charlie. Gonfiò il petto e annuì, indicando la televisione. L’altro bambino sbuffò, si piegò in avanti e si toccò i piedi. Ripeté il piegamento dieci volte, l’acqua della piccola piscina gonfiabile gli colpiva il petto. Charlie si girò, smettendo di guardare la televisione e gattonò fino a lui. Si sporse e lo guardò. _

_ “Adam, tu lo  _ fai  _con me?” domandò. Millers negò con il capo, Russel si sporse e gli baciò la guancia._

_ “No?” chiese di nuovo. _

_ Adam deglutì, arrossì e chinò il capo, facendosi finire dei ciuffi rossi davanti al viso. _

_ “Sì” mormorò. _

Adam gemette ripetutamente, allacciò i fianchi dell’altro con le gambe. Si girò ansimando, lo sfregare sul suo membro si fece più forte. Guardò il petto nudo di Russel, Charlie si sfilò le scarpe e finì di far scendere i pantaloni. Sollevò la schiena di Adam, accarezzandogliela, passò le dita su vari segni.

“Possibile che tu sia sempre tutto ricoperto di cicatrici?” domandò.

“I caratteri più solidi sono cosparsi di cicatrici” sibilò Adam. Russel sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

_ “I caratteri più solidi sono cosparsi di cicatrici” borbottò il ragazzino. Charlie sbuffò, si sporse e gli mise un cerotto sulla fronte. _

_ “ _ Anche i non forti _, l’ho fatta pagare a George. L’ho preso a sassate” ribatté. Gonfiò il petto e vi si batté un pugno._

Charlie ridacchiò, sgranò gli occhi sentendo Adam strusciarsi e ghignò. Si leccò le labbra e gli infilò l’indice tra i glutei, premette e spostò il dito facendo spazio. Lo sentì gorgogliare, si sporse e gli tappò la bocca con la mano.

“Un giorno avremo una casa tutta nostra, isolata e potrò farti gridare il mio nome e godere in quei momenti, ma al momento rischiamo solo di sollevare uno scandalo” sussurrò con voce roca. Si abbassò i boxer sentendo il proprio membro premere contro la stoffa, spostò in avanti il bacino e lo penetrò. Udì dei gorgoglii e il palmo della mano gli si sporcò di saliva. Si mosse avanti e indietro, con dei movimenti ciclici e sentì la stretta delle gambe dell’altro aumentare. Avvertì le lacrime dell’altro e si lamentò, sentendolo artigliargli il braccio con le mani. Spinse più forte, la presa di Millers si allentò e le braccia gli ricaddero inerti ai lati. Strinse gli occhi, inspirò e avvertì il profumo del dopobarba di Adam. Gettò all’indietro il capo, gemette a sua volta e venne. Le iridi azzurre del più grande divennero bianche, Russel uscì lentamente e tornò ad accarezzargli il membro. Proseguì finché lo sperma biancastro dell’altro non gli sporcò le dita. Si alzò, raggiunse un asciugamano e si pulì le mani. Tornò indietro, pulì il migliore amico e il pavimento. Si richiuse la camicia, si sollevò i boxer e recuperò i pantaloni. Gettò l’asciugamano nella cesta dei panni sporchi e si richiuse i pantaloni, stringendo la cintura e richiuse anch’essa. Rinfilò le scarpe e raggiunse il costume da professionista dell’amico, gli issò di nuovo le gambe e glielo infilò.

Adam boccheggiò, le guance erano arrossate e il viso sporco di sudore. Charlie gli fece stendere delicatamente le gambe, gli afferrò le spalle e lo fece sedere. Lo baciò, sentendo le labbra di Adam calde al tocco e lo abbracciò.

“Sicuro di non voler andare in infermeria? Ti sei eccitato un po’ troppo” borbottò. Adam gli passò la mano tra i capelli, gli mise il naso sul collo e inspirò. Gli morse delicatamente la pelle lasciando una scia umida di saliva e i segni bianchi dei denti. Si staccò da Charlie e alzò il capo, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Sognatelo, devo finire di allenarmi” sibilò. Lo spinse facendolo cadere a terra, si rizzò e si voltò. Si diresse fino alla pedana e si tuffò, iniziando a nuotare. Charlie sospirò e scosse il capo.

< Le cicatrici che ricoprono gli spiriti forti non sono solo esterne, ma ricoprono anche l’anima > rifletté.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2039344&i=1#_ftnref1)  Skyfall di Adele.

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2039344&i=1#_ftnref2)  Snow Patrol dei The Lightning Strike.


	8. Cap.8  Festa in maschera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge della Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti.... con il prompt 7: 7. X e Y partecipano ad una festa in maschera e finiscono per limonare.  
> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Slash.  
> Prompt: Patti chiari , amicizia lunga: levati quel piumino rosa.  
> Lanciata da Kymyit Efp.

Cap.8  Festa in maschera   
   


Adam schioccò la lingua sul palato, si sollevò la maschera di plastica rossa che indossava sul viso e la strinse con una mano, gli aveva lasciato dei segni rossi ai lati del viso pallido.  
“Quello che cosa sarebbe?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue guance s’imporporarono, divenendo vermiglie come i suoi capelli.

Charlie girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli biondi e le piume rosa che decoravano il suo vestito a pezzo unico, con gonna, che il giovane indossava.

“Non si vede? È il mio costume da diva! In fondo è per una festa in maschera” spiegò. Ancheggiò a destra e a sinistra e batté le ciglia.

“Ricapitoliamo un attimo questa atroce serata. Mi hai fatto venire a questa stupida festa a cui non volevo venire. Sono quasi morto per salire le maledettissime scale che portano in questa camera dove si muore di caldo. Tutto questo solo per vederti addosso quell’abominio?!” strillò Adam. Diede una gomitata a Charlie, lo mancò e raggiunse una lampada sul comodino, la fece cadere per terra e la mandò in frantumi.

“Suvvia Millers, arrabbiarsi non ti fa bene alla pressione” sussurrò Charlie. Gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò, vedendo il migliore amico digrignare i denti, ringhiando.  
“Ammettilo Russel, tu vuoi solo farmi assistere a quando metterai in imbarazzo il tuo patrigno” sibilò Adam. Charlie si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e chinò il capo.  
“Il vecchio ha di nuovo minacciato di togliermi gli alimenti” mormorò. Rialzò la testa e gli accarezzò la guancia, Adam indietreggiò e sbatté contro il comodino.  
“Ed è per questo che hai accettato di fidanzarti con quella tipa?” chiese Millers. Charlie gli si avvicinò, gli sbottonò la giacca e passò ai bottoni della camicia.

“Esatto, non posso finire senza un soldo finché non avrò completato gli studi” ammise. 

Adam lo raggiunse con una testata. Charlie deglutì, sentì il dolore passare e gli accarezzò il petto, sentendolo gemere. Adam mugolò e strinse le gambe, sentendo l’altro stringergli un capezzolo, provocandogli una sensazione sia di dolore che di piacere.

Charlie sentì il capezzolo diventare turgido sotto le sue dita. Congiunse le sue labbra a quelle di Adam in un bacio, lo approfondì accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria. Si allontanò e sorrise.

Adam aveva le labbra arrossate, se le deterse con la lingua.

“Tua madre non glielo lascerebbe fare” disse. Charlie s’inginocchiò, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò. Gli accarezzò il membro sotto i boxer, lo leccò lasciando una scia umida sulla stoffa bianca e sentì l’altro gemere.  
“Mia madre non è tosta come la tua, come io non sono un duro come te. Avrei accettato tutta questa pagliacciata anche senza le minacce” bisbigliò.

Adam sollevò una gamba e gli appoggiò il piede sulla spalla, spingendolo.  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” domandò.  
“Limonare con te” ribatté Charlie.

“Patti chiari, amicizia lunga: levati quel piumino rosa” ordinò Russel indurendo il tono.

Charlie iniziò a baciargli la pelle nuda della coscia, la accarezzò e strofinò la guancia all’altezza del polpaccio.  
“Ai suoi ordini, futuro avvocato Russel” mormorò con voce roca.

 


	9. Cap.9 Confiance Martines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Het.  
> Prompt: Telefonami. O semplicemente portami a casa.  
> Lanciata da LittleHarmony13

Cap.9 Confiance Martines

 

Nel salotto risuonava il rumore della pendola, a ogni suo rintocco le lancette arzigogolate placcate in oro dell’orologio si muovevano. Dal giardino risuonavano dei bassi cinguettii, ogni tanto coperti dal rumore di qualche gazza ladra. Quasi inudibili erano i suoni provenienti dalle auto sulla strada principale.

La giovane sentiva questi suoni frammisti al proprio battito cardiaco. Si concentrò sul suo che producevano i passi di Charlie, le sue scarpe di vernice nera strofinavano sul parquet di legno massello.

Charlie si sciolse la cravatta rossa e la lasciò cadere sul bracciale del divano. Si accomodò su una poltrona dinnanzi al divano su cui era sistemata la giovane, premette con la schiena massiccia contro lo schienale. Accavallò le gambe, e sorrise.

“Perciò tu saresti la mia promessa? Non dovremmo essere in un’epoca abbastanza moderna da poter superare la barbara usanza dei matrimoni combinati?” domandò.

Guardò l’altra giovane ridacchiare, sdraiarsi sul divano e accavallare le gambe, la gonna le ricadde all’indietro lasciando intravedere il perizoma argentato. Le sue gambe lisce erano strette da delle calze a rete nere. La ospite si sfilò le scarpe, lasciandole ricadere a terra con dei tonfi.

“I soldi vengono prima di tutto, siamo avvocati, viviamo di contratti”. Inspirò dalla propria sigaretta, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò una nuvoletta di fumo grigio. Il resto del pacchetto era appena visibile nella tasca della sua giacca nera, abbandonata sul sedile del divano.

La porta laterale si aprì e ne entrò una cameriera, Charlie si voltò a guardarla. La cameriera raggiunse il tavolinetto e si piegò, prendendo un vassoio con sopra una tazzina di caffè sporca, ma vuota. Si rizzò e notò che il giovane padrone di casa la fissava.

Russel le fece l’occhiolino e la guardò ridacchiare, arrossendo.

Charlie la seguì con lo sguardo fino a che la giovane non fu uscita e si girò verso l’ospite.

“Confiance, ero abituato a vederti nei panni della brava figlia ubbidiente e perbene. Vederti in queste vesti è decisamente più divertente” sussurrò con voce calda. Si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio.

Confiance si sdraiò su un fianco, le sue iridi erano languide, le sue labbra piene erano socchiuse. Le narici le bruciavano, osservò gli addominali scolpiti di Charlie e si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, sentendo il sapore del rossetto.

“Nella quotidianità puoi chiamarmi avvocato Martines, ma sotto le lenzuola posso essere anche solo Confiance” mormorò con voce roca.

“Mi dispiace, fuori dall’aula l’unico che chiamerei avvocato è l’avvocato Millers. E non ho nessuna intenzione di infilarmi sotto le coperte con te” soffiò Charlie. Si diede la spinta alzandosi in piedi e si allontanò, passandole accanto.

“Peccato, potevo essere stimolante” bisbigliò Confiance. Russel le guardò i lunghi capelli castani, che ricadevano setosi ai lati del suo viso spigoloso, superò il divano e si diresse verso la porta.

“Io sono sempre stimolato” ribatté. Mise indice e medio vicino alla fronte e li sollevò in alto a destra, salutandola.

Martines mise i piedi a terra e si diede la spinta, accomodandosi seduta.

“Telefonami, o semplicemente portami a casa! Non puoi lasciarmi qui, non ho nemmeno il passaggio!” gridò.

“Torna pure quando vuoi, bellezza” risuonò la voce di Charlie dalla stanza successiva.


	10. Cap.10 Lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge 'Situazioni - barra - piacevoli - barra - spiacevoli - barra - imbarazzanti... con il prompt:  
> 1\. X uccide... un orologio a cucù?!

Cap.10 Lavoro

 

Una ciocca vermiglia sfuggì dalla coda alta di Adam e gli finì davanti al viso, mettendogli in ombra gli occhi e solleticandogli la fronte.

L’avvocato stringeva un foglietto di carta con entrambe le mani, la carta era umida di sudore e deformata dalla forza della stretta. Le nocche di Millers erano sbiancate e le mani gli tremavano.

“Assolto…” sussurrò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la pelle candida del volto. La cravatta gli stringeva il collo, arrossandogli la cute, facendogli mancare l’aria.

“Era un fottuto stupratore ed è stato assolto” disse con voce rauca. Socchiuse gli occhi, erano arrossati. Una venuzza gli pulsava sul palmo della mano, i capillari del suo collo erano in rilievo e il suo volto era accaldato.

“Per colpa mia” sibilò.

< Un ringraziamento da Johnny Harris. Questo è uno degli esemplari migliori della mia ditta > rilesse il biglietto. Deglutì a vuoto, appallottolò il pezzo di carta e lo strinse in una mano sola, digrignando i denti. La sua mano era umida di sudore e le sue dita affusolate leggermente arrossate.

Charlie avanzò fino alle sue spalle con passo cadenzato, le sue scarpe di vernice nera scricchiolavano, e sospirò pesantemente.

“Avvocato Millers, nel nostro lavoro può succedere. Le ricordo che dobbiamo attenerci al vuoto morale” disse. La sua voce risuonò nell’ufficio. Dalle grandi vetrate entrava la luce del sole che illuminava le scrivanie, faceva brillare il metallo delle sedie nere ergonomiche e si rifletteva sul boccione dell’acqua.

Adam ispirò ed espirò e si voltò, fissò la propria scrivania, su di essa c’erano quattro pile di fascicoli gialli.

“Avvocato Russel, alle volte mi chiedo se, in questo maledetto sistema burocratico, la giustizia sia davvero importante” disse con voce roca.

“Abbiamo vinto la causa, è questo il nostro dovere” cercò di rassicurarlo Charlie, guardando il suo collega raggiungere la propria scrivania.

Adam inspirò ed espirò e si girò. Lasciò cadere sulla propria scrivania il pezzo di carta. Afferrò l’orologio a cucù sopra una carpetta accanto a un fermacarte e lo sollevò. L’oggetto era di legno massello, decorato con delle miniature di tirolesi con in mano dei boccali di birra ricolmi con tanto di schiuma. Le lancette di ferro battuto lavorato erano dipinte di rosso. Al posto dell’uccellino, dalla finestrella in alto, decorata con delle foglioline d’edera dipinte, usciva uno scoiattolo che teneva in mano una ghianda dorata.

< Ho macchiato la mia coscienza per ricevere un dannato orologio a cucù come ringraziamento. Dannazione! > pensò Adam. Gridò e abbatté l’oggetto contro il bordo della scrivania, mandandolo in mille pezzi.

Il rumore provocato dall’oggetto che si distruggeva e l’urlo risuonarono nell’ufficio.  
“È proprio quello il punto, cazzo!” gridò Millers. I frammenti del dono si sparpagliarono sul pavimento. La testa dello scoiattolo, staccatasi dal corpo, rotolò fino a una delle gambe delle scrivanie. Degli ingranaggi schizzarono sotto la sedia. Lo sportellino della finestra ondeggiava semi staccato dall’intelaiatura metallica. Uno dei tirolesi, a cui si era staccata la mano con il boccale, era scivolato fino alla finestra. La sua figura si rifletteva nel vetro pulito.


	11. Cap.11 Viaggi di lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Fandom: Originali;  
> Pairing: Slash;  
> Prompt: Treno;  
> Lanciata da: Thiana Efp.

Cap.11 Viaggi di lavoro

Adam si sciolse i capelli, la lunga capigliatura vermiglia gli ricadde sulle spalle. Raccolse i capelli con le mani e, utilizzando il laccetto, rifece una coda alta. Si voltò e guardò attraverso la finestra del corridoio. Osservò una galleria prendere il posto dello scenario con campi vermigli e montagne innevate. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e avanzò. Il rumore del treno gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Raggiunse la porta metallica del proprio scompartimento, abbassò la maniglia e la aprì.

Sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca.

Charlie era seduto accanto a una ragazza nei sedili del treno. Era intento a baciare il collo della giovane, mentre con la mano le accarezzava il seno nudo. Il reggiseno era appoggiato al contrario, mostrando la coppa rosa, sulle gambe di lei lasciate scoperte dalla gonna sollevata. La camicetta era aperta e mostrava una serie di altri succhiotti.

La ragazza, intenta ad abbracciare il petto nudo di Charlie, lo lasciò andare. Un paio di capelli dorati di lui le erano rimasti impigliati nel braccialetto che indossava. La giovane avvampò, allontanando Russel da sé. Si alzò di scattò stringendo in una mano il reggiseno, recuperò la propria giacca da un altro sedile. La indossò, chiudendola per coprirsi. Superò di fianco Adam, rossa in volto e scappò dallo scompartimento.

Millers digrignò i denti, si voltò di scatto e sbatté la porta metallica, facendola tremare.

“Questo è un record, ci hai messo solo mezz’ora di viaggio” si lamentò.

Charlie si accarezzò un succhiotto sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

“Se sei un avvocato, e per giunta ricco, non ci vuole poi tanto. Persino George ha uno stuolo di ammiratrici” sussurrò.

Adam tirò un calcio a un sedile, si voltò e si lasciò cadere su quest’ultimo, affondando.

“Bah, poteva andarmi peggio. Se l’avessi sedotta mentre ero ancora nello scompartimento, saresti probabilmente riuscito a convincermi a fare un triangolo. O peggio! Eri capace di coinvolgermi in un’orgia con mezzo treno” si lamentò.

Charlie alzò i braccioli del proprio sedile e si sporse, alzando anche del sedile di Adam e gattonò acquattato fino a lui.

“Geloso, avvocato Millers?” domandò con tono suadente. Adam avvampò e mostrò i denti.

“Esasperato, avvocato Russel” ribatté.

Il treno tremò, facendo sobbalzare Adam.

Charlie gli accarezzò il volto e lo guardò rabbrividire.

“Sono giovane e voglio solo sfogare la mia dirompente sessualità, ma il giorno in cui ci sarà davvero bisogno, diventerò solo tuo Adam” mormorò con voce roca.

Adam avvampò, sentì le orecchie bruciare e il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Ti ricordo che questo è un viaggio di lavoro. Non siamo su questo treno per divertirci” borbottò.

Charlie gli accarezzò le labbra, le sentì bollenti sotto le dita. Le guardò, erano rosse e umide. Deglutì rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Vedrò di ricordarmene, avvocato Millers” promise.

Adam volse lo sguardo, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Sarà meglio” borbottò.

Charlie si sdraiò e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe, chiudendo gli occhi. Adam si mordicchiò il labbro e gli passò la mano sulla testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli biondi.

 


	12. Cap.12 Patto con il diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Fandom: Originali;  
> Pairing: Het;   
> Prompt: "Preferirei baciare il cane di mia sorella";  
> Lanciata da: Thiana Efp.

Cap.12 Patto con il diavolo

  


Confiance attraverso il corridoio che portava all’ufficio, la carta da parati era impreziosita da rasi dorati, le tende vermiglie e spesse erano di seta. Superò una serie di quadri dalle cornici d’oro massiccio e raggiunse la porta in legno massello. Inarcò un sopracciglio abbassando la maniglia in ferro battuto che raffigurava una testa di legno. Aprì la porta ed entrò nell’ufficio. Le vetrate erano colorate ed emanavano giochi di luce sul vasto tappeto che ricopriva il pavimento.

“Finalmente è arrivata. La aspettavo avvocato Martines” disse George. Teneva le dita unite e sorrise.

Confiance si chiuse la porta alle spalle e raggiunse una poltroncina rosso chiaro, posizionata davanti alla scrivania. Vi si accomodò e accavallò le gambe, la minigonna che indossava si sollevò lasciandole scoperte la pelle chiara e si passò una mano su una delle cosce. Si girò, battendo le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia e osservò gli attestati incorniciati sulla parete di sinistra.

“Questo posto sembra fatto d’oro. La malavita deve pagare davvero bene i suoi servigi” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del rossetto. Udì un tonfo e si voltò.

George le stava facendo un sorriso forzato.

“Se è venuta qui per offendere i miei clienti, la prego di andarsene avvocato Martines” disse, mettendosi una corta ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

Confiace negò con un cenno del capo, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli castani. Si appoggiò una mano sulla guancia, le sue unghie erano laccate di uno smalto rosso intenso.

“Sono qui per proporle una relazione intima che potrebbe portare ad entrambi piacevoli vantaggi, avvocato Jones” mormorò con voce roca. Si leccò nuovamente le labbra, sbiadendo il rossetto.

George inarcò il labbro superiore ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi dispiace deluderla, avvocato Martines, ma preferirei baciare il cane di mia sorella. Ed io non ho sorelle” sibilò.

Confiance si piegò all’indietro e aderì con la schiena allo schienale della poltrona, incrociò le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso. Una ciocca castana le finì tra i seni, nella porzione che la sua maglietta lasciava scoperta.

“Prima di rifiutare, mi permetta di esporle al meglio la mia proposta.

Non desidera ardentemente umiliare l’avvocato Russel? Sono a conoscenza del vostro odio nei suoi confronti. Io sono la sua promessa e mettere in giro voci sul fatto che, nemmeno sposato, è già cornuto; non gioverebbe certo al suo successo” propose Confiance con tono seducente. Giocherellò con la propria minigonna, alzando e abbassando un piede stretto dalla sua scarpa rosso fuoco col tacco.

George sorrise e piegò di lato il capo. Si sporse in avanti, aderendo alla scrivania e gli porse una mano.

“Proposta accettata, avvocato Martines, ma io l’avverto, è un patto con il diavolo” disse.

Confiance sorrise e strinse a sua volta la mano dell’altro.

“La cosa non mi spaventa, avvocato Jones” rispose.

< Ti pentirai amaramente di avermi rifiutato, Russel > pensò.

< Dovrebbe, povera sciocca, ma non c’è niente che non farei per avere mio Adam. Perché lui è MIO! > si disse George, accentuando il sorriso.


	13. Cap.13 Fidanzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge delle: Situazioni spiacevoli – barra – piacevoli – barra – imbarazzanti… con il prompt 3:  
> 3\. X è il terzo incomodo in una situazione/relazione.

Cap.13 Fidanzata

 

“Confiance mi tradisce con George. Ormai ne ho le prove certe. L’ho visto infilarsi nell’ufficio di lei in orari ben più tardi rispetto a quelli di lavoro” borbottò Charlie.

“Continua ad essere fidanzato a una donna che la tradisce, è un suo errore, avvocato Russel” ribatté Adam. Si sciolse i capelli e mise il laccetto sul comodino, sopra una carpetta. I lunghi capelli vermigli gli ondeggiarono dietro le spalle, ticchettandogli sulla schiena.

Charlie gli sbottonò la camicia e sbuffò.

“Avvocato Millers, lei dimentica che è un fidanzamento ufficiale e che hanno stabilito i miei genitori. Non posso sottrarmi ad esso” ribatté. Adam si sfilò la camicia e la lasciò cadere sul letto. Si accomodò su di esso a sua volta, con le gambe aperte e si slacciò le scarpe. Le sfilò e le appoggiò sul pavimento, sdraiandosi sul letto.

Charlie si slacciò la cravatta e si massaggiò il collo arrossato. Abbassò il capo e sospirò, i capelli biondi gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Sicuro che l’avvocato Martines non ti piaccia nemmeno un po’? È molto brava nel suo lavoro” domandò Millers. Allargò le gambe e si passò la mano sul petto. Charlie guardò la linea dei muscoli dell’altro.

“Mi dispiace. Preferisco un altro avvocato in quel senso, è decisamente più bravo, un vero genio” sussurrò roco.

“Davvero? Chi sarebbe?” domandò Adam. Le pupille di Charlie si dilatarono e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Un avvocato molto più sexy di Confiance” sussurrò.

“Quindi bello, oltre che intelligente” disse Adam. Charlie s’inginocchiò sul letto davanti a lui e gli gattonò tra le gambe.

“Ho detto geniale, non solo intelligente, e sexy, non solo bello” disse. “Inoltre fa una cosa che adoro. Quando si concentra, si lega i capelli e si porta la matita alla bocca, mordicchiandola. Ed ogni volta che lo fa, assume un’espressione intensa e vorrei essere quella matita”. Aggiunse, slacciandosi e sfilandosi a sua volta la camicia.

“Eppure non mi sembra il tipo da diventare passivo come una matita mordicchiata” ribatté Millers, sbottonandosi i pantaloni. Charlie si stese sopra di lui, facendo aderire i loro petti.

“Cosa vuoi farci? Ogni volta che fa in quel modo, mi innamoro di lui” ammise.

Gli ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra.

“Così, intendi?” domandò Adam, mordicchiandogli il dito con forza, fino ad arrossarglielo.

“Assolutamente, avvocato Millers” sussurrò Charlie. Adam gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.

“Odio quando mi rigiri così, avvocato Russel, ma amo anche il modo in cui mi corteggi” sussurrò.

Charlie si portò il dito mordicchiato alle labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

“E posso corteggiarla anche meglio di così, avvocato Millers. Ovviamente se la corte me lo permette” sussurrò.

Adam si abbassò i pantaloni, si sporse e spense la luce del comodino.

Charlie utilizzò i piedi per sfilarsi le scarpe e le fece cadere con dei piccoli tonfi sul pavimento. A tentoni, nell’oscurità della camera, accarezzò i fianchi di Adam.

Millers gli prese le mani nelle proprie e se le fece passare sul corpo, rabbrividendo a ogni tocco.

< Vorrei essere io al posto di quella sciocca di Martines. Non farei così tante storie se questo idiota mi dovesse sposare, anzi… > pensò.


	14. Cap.14 Il primo incontro di Adam con Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge della: Situazioni spiacevoli – barra – piacevoli – barra – con il prompt 14: 14. X è sfortunato con i computer.

Cap.14  Il primo incontro di Adam con Confiance

 

Adam si piegò in avanti e premette il pulsante di accensione del suo portatile, lo schermo di quest’ultimo divenne totalmente azzurro e l’apparecchio emise un prolungato ronzio. Millers sgranò gli occhi vedendo il computer spegnersi di colpo, vibrando. Ripeté l’operazione altre due volte, ottenendo lo stesso risultato.

Sentà la porta aprirsi alle sue spalle e sbuffò.

“Avvocato Russel, era veramente l’ora che lei si degnasse di farsi vedere. Socchiuse gli occhi.

“È il dodicesimo computer che si rompe in una mattinata. Non potrà dirmi che è solo sfortuna questa volta” si lamentò. Indicò con la mano un computer fisso, sopra di esso c’era attaccato un fogliettino giallo.

“Quello, poi, è guasto da settimane” borbottò. Sentì una risata femminile, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la coda di lunghi capelli vermigli.

“Non si preoccupi. Quando i nostri studi saranno associati, potrete permettervi i migliori tecnici” disse la giovane.

“Deduco che lei sia l’avvocato Martines, ho sentito molto parlare di lei” disse atono Millers. Abbassò lo sguardo, digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni. Avanzò di un paio di passi, fino a mettersi dinanzi alla giovane, che si passò la mano tra i capelli castani.

“Mi dica, per la precisione lei da dove è entrata? Oggi siamo chiusi per problemi tecnici” disse secco Adam.

“È un piacere conoscerla, avvocato Millers” disse Confiance. Gli porse la mano, piegandosi in avanti. La giacca nera le stringeva all’altezza del petto prosperoso.

Adam le guardò la mano, le dita curate, la pelle liscia e le lunghe unghie laccate di smalto rosso.

“Il piacere è vostro. Il nostro studio non intende divenire associato di nessun altro. Possiamo già permetterci tutto. Semplicemente l’avvocato Russel deve ricordarsi di venire a lavoro permettendoci di usufruire dei servizi che ci spettano” ribatté gelido.

La porta si aprì nuovamente.

“Mi cercava, avvocato Millers?” domandò Charlie, entrando. Confiance ritirò il braccio e si appoggiò la mano sul fianco, sopra l’orlo della propria minigonna nera.

“Charlie è ben consapevole che nel caso non mi sposasse, suo padre gli bloccherebbe i fondi. E sono quei soldi a far andare avanti questa baracca, avvocato Millers” ribatté.

Adam ghignò, raggiunse una poltrona e si accomodò, appoggiandosi sullo schienale.

“I nostri clienti ci pagano, avvocato Martines” ribatté.

“Avvocato Martines, mi dispiace farle sapere che io e il mio collega siamo come le fenici. Potrete distruggerci quante volte vorrete, risorgeremo sempre dalle nostre ceneri” sibilò Charlie.

Martines strinse le labbra piene e si diresse verso la porta, ancheggiando.

“Lo vedremo” disse secca. Aprì la porta e se la richiuse alle spalle.

Adam corrugò la fronte e si voltò verso Charlie.

“Pensi di riuscire a far risorgere anche i nostri computer?” domandò secco.

Russel ridacchiò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.

“Chiamo immediatamente il tecnico, avvocato Miller. Non si surriscaldi” lo tranquillizzò.

 


	15. Cap.15 Triangolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli - barra - piacevoli - barra -imparazzanti... con il prompt 5:  
> 5\. X si ritrova nel letto, di sabato mattina, con una pianta da appartamento e una ragazza che non ha mai visto prima (stile last friday night XD).

Cap.15 Triangolo  
  


Un forte odore di alcool invadeva l'intera stanza.

Dalle persiane socchiuse della finestra, filtravano le luci della città. Da fuori provenivano voci, brusii più o meno forti e rumori di clacson. Il suono di una sgommata risuonò nelle orecchie di Adam.

Quest’ultimo mugolò, allungò le gambe e avvertì una fitta dolorosa provenire da sotto il ginocchio.

Mugolò, la sua bocca era impastata e un rivolo di saliva gli si era asciugato lungo il mento. Strinse gli occhi e sbadigliò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e strofinò il viso sul cuscino. Strinse le gambe, il suo corpo ignudo giaceva su delle lenzuola bollenti, umide di sudore.

Strisciò la mano sul letto, le dita gli dolevano. Risalì con il braccio e si grattò la spalla, con il gomito andò a sbattere contro qualcosa di ruvido. Mugolò infastidito e socchiuse un occhio.

Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo delle foglie davanti a sé. Strisciò all’indietro rimanendo sdraiato e colpì qualcosa, volse il capo.

Si alzò seduto di scatto, facendo rotolare la pianta giù dal letto.

Il vaso andò in mille pezzi, i cocci si disseminarono sul pavimento su cui si riversò la terra umida.

“Lei chi è?!” gridò Adam.

La giovane, stesa nel letto al suo fianco, socchiuse gli occhi. Si alzò seduta, facendo ondeggiare il seno minuto. Sbadigliò e piegò di lato il capo, con una cascata di capelli biondi con numerose ciocche tinte di rosa.

“La stessa di ieri. Piuttosto, potremmo anche dirci i nostri nomi e i nostri numeri” rispose.

Adam boccheggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi, ancora sgranati, leggermente arrossati.

Si aprì la porta del bagno dell’appartamento con un cigolio.

Adam si volse nella direzione dello stridio e guardò Charlie uscire dal gabinetto.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato” disse Russel. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

La ragazza accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò la mano sull’inguine, sfiorandosi il pube con le dita affusolate.

Adam allungò una mano verso di lei, indicandola.       

“Lei chi è?!” strillò. I lunghi capelli rossi gli aderivano al viso, le sue gote erano accaldate.

“Ieri eri più simpatico” si lamentò la giovane.

“La padrona di questo appartamento. Tu ieri eri ubriaco, ti era impossibile portarci a casa tua. E a casa mia c’erano gli operai”. Iniziò a spiegare l’avvocato Russel. Si strofinò i capelli biondi, leggermente umidi, con un asciugamano.

“Dovresti ringraziarla. È stata davvero gentile a ospitarci venerdì notte e… nelle ultime ore anche a te non è dispiaciuto eccessivamente il triangolo”. Aggiunse.

Adam si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Io non voglio nemmeno saperlo cosa ci abbiamo fatto con quella pianta” biascicò.

Si sdraiò e rotolò a faccia in giù, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

“In realtà ci tenevo molto a quella pianta da appartamento” si lamentò la padrona di casa, alzandosi dal letto.

“Oh, povera pianta. Non preoccuparti, mi occupo immediatamente di lei. Hai altri vasi in cui possiamo metterla?” domandò Charlie.

La giovane guardò Millers mugolare e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Credo che lui non ti aiuterà a pulire” valutò.

Russel la raggiunse e le porse la mano.

“Tranquilla, faccio io” disse con voce seducente.


	16. Cap.16 La cittadina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Fandom: Originali;  
> Pairing: Slash;  
> Prompt: Sigarette e birra.  
> Prompt: Penny Lane dei Beatles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FlQCtg96SQ

Cap.16 La cittadina  


Adam si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile di pelle della macchina decappottabile e chiuse gli occhi, il vento gli sferzava il viso insieme ai lunghi capelli rossi che gli ondeggiavano intorno al volto.

“Odio la nostra città” borbottò.

Charlie scoppiò a ridere, accese la radio e la musica coprì il suono della sua risata cristallina.

La cappotta di tessuto nero, abbassata, tremava in fondo alla macchina dando vita a dei rumori sordi.

Si udivano dei clacson frammisto a vociari indistinti.

Millers socchiuse un occhio e volse il capo, sentendo il collo scricchiolare.

Scorse una giovane pompiere intenta a salutarli, dimenando anche una pompa dell’acqua. Sbadigliò, la macchina sfilò accanto a due lampioni. Da dietro il secondo si spose una ragazza che fece l’occhiolino a Charlie.

Adam digrignò i denti e alzò lo sguardo, scorgendo due donne di mezza età intente a ridere rumorosamente oltre una finestra. Una delle due, con una gomitata, colpì una torta appoggiata sul davanzale che precipitò di sotto.

“ _Ma_  mai quanto odio il nostro paesino di origine” sibilò Adam. La musica diventava sempre più rapida.

Millers allungò le gambe, le sentiva formicolare.

Russel accelerò, superando un’altra macchina.

“Suvvia, sono tutti così gentili” ribatté.

Adam schioccò la lingua sul palato e si girò, nel sedile di dietro della macchina c’erano una serie di bottiglie.

< Lo si vede anche solo dal fatto che non ti hanno ancora arrestato per guida in stato di ebrezza > rifletté. Passarono di fianco a un ristorante. Adam intravide una ragazza, seduta a un tavolinetto davanti ad esso, perdere la presa su un bicchiere che le rovesciò addosso una bibita.

“Soprattutto le ragazze”. Aggiunse Charlie.

Millers digrignò i denti, si voltò sentendo la cintura di sicurezza stringerlo e recuperò una borsa termica. Se l’appoggiò sulle gambe, la aprì e ne trasse una bottiglia. La aprì e se la portò alle labbra, stringendo la borsa tra le gambe.

Si voltò e impallidì, vedendo che Charlie stava tenendo il volante con una mano, mentre con l’altra si portava una sigaretta alle labbra. Le sue ciocche bionde risaltavano sulla giacca di pelle nera che indossava.

Millers sospirò.

“A essere gentili con te, non sono solo le donne” disse atono. Vide un giovane poliziotto, appoggiato con la schiena contro la sua macchina di servizio parcheggiata, sbracciarsi, salutando Russel.

“Accosta, che guido io” ordinò Adam.

“D’accordo, ma cerca di divertirti. Questa cittadina non è solo pizzi e merletti, ma anche sigarette e birra” ribatté Charlie. Superò un semaforo giallo, svoltò e accostò.

“Sigarette e birra in che modo comprendono il farsi tutta la città come prima ti facevi tutta l’università?” domandò Adam. Si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si strinse il laccio che gli stringeva la lunga coda di capelli vermigli.

“Sono tutti divertimenti che rendono piacevole questa vita. Sono convinto che anche a te piace potertela godere, avvocato Millers” disse Charlie, tirando il freno a mano.

“Abbiamo idee diverse su cosa ci permette di goderci questa esistenza, avvocato Russel. Frequentarla di certo me la rende molto più complicata” ribatté Adam.


	17. Cap.17 Il rapimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcjpKh9M5Gw.  
> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge: ‘Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti...’ con il prompt 6:  
> 6\. X si ritrova in mutande in metropolitana.

Cap.17 Il rapimento  
 

   
Adam sentiva il rumore ritmico prodotto dalla metropolitana semicoperto dalle voci degli altri occupanti. Raddrizzò una delle cartelline che teneva nella valigia, sospirò e la chiuse, facendone scattare il meccanismo. Alzò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Non credevo prendesse i mezzi pubblici, avvocato Martines” disse freddo.

La giovane piegò di lato il capo e sorrise, i capelli castani le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“La mia automobile oggi si è rifiutata di partire. Lei, invece, suppongo utilizzi solo i mezzi pubblici. O a livello economico adesso è messo meglio, avvocato Millers?” rispose.

Adam mise a terra, tra le gambe, la valigetta e indicò la borsa di lei.

“Nemmeno quella mi sembra di marca” fece notare.

Confiance si morse il labbro pieno e osservò la propria borsetta.

“Oh, questa è un regalo. Un nostro collega me l’ha data proprio stamattina” ammise. Indietreggiò, lasciò uno dei ganci che scendevano da una sbarra di ferro e passò al successivo, sentendo la pelle sotto le dita.

“E chi le ha fatto questo dono?” chiese Adam.

“Si è fatto tardi. Devo andare a vedere se nello scompartimento vicino c’è un posto” disse Confiance.

Adam si strinse il codino che gli stringeva i lunghi capelli vermigli.

“Ci vediamo in tribunale” le disse. Il brusio di voci copriva in parte le sue parole.

Confiance annuì e si allontanò.

Adam sospirò pesantemente e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Russel poteva anche darmi un passaggio con la sua auto > rifletté.

_ Adam allungò la mano e sfiorò il petto del giovane al suo fianco. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e ascoltò il respiro di Charlie. Arrossì e sorrise. _

Adam udì l’esplosione, vide bianco e successivamente nero, mentre veniva sbalzato all’indietro dall’onda d’urto.

************

Adam mugolò, riprendendo i sensi. Vomitò e socchiuse gli occhi, strisciò in avanti. L’odore di fumo, mischiato a quello di sangue, di esplosivo e di carne bruciata, gli punse le narici.

Udì tossire intorno a lui, intravide le sagome di alcuni cadaveri nella fuliggine grigiastra che aveva invaso la carcassa sventrata del vagone. Avvertiva dolori sordi provenire da tutto il corpo, le orecchie gli rimbombavano. Tossì a sua volta, l’odore acre del fumo gli penetrava la gola e il naso. Si sfilò la giacca e la utilizzò per tamponare la bocca. I suoi occhi lacrimavano, bruciandogli.

Avanzò a gattoni, fu colto da un capogiro e avvertì la propria gamba bruciare. Tastò a terra, sentì frammenti di vetro, un arto freddo e scostò la mano. Toccò una superficie di ferro liscia e la propria gamba, le dita gli si sporcarono di sangue e affondò nella carne maciullata. Si slacciò la cintura e la sfilò dai pantaloni, le tempie gli pulsavano e fu colto da un capogiro. Sentiva il sapore acido del vomito in bocca.

Slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni, abbassò la cerniera, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, solcandogli una crosta di sangue rappreso.

Adam legò stretto il pantalone intorno all’arto ferito e utilizzò la cintura per tenerlo fermò. Si voltò e sputò a terra, un grumo di sangue e saliva con dei frammenti di dente. Tossì, la gola gli bruciava, fu colto da un capogiro più forte. Strinse gli occhi e crollò svenuto all’indietro.

Si ridestò percependo dei frammenti di discorso.  
“La bomba ha funzionato”. “Davvero un bel botto”. “L’avvocatessa Martines è morta?”. “Sì…”. “Ehy, lì ce n’è uno vivo”. “Lo ammazzo”. “Fermi… questo ce lo teniamo come ostaggio. Me ne occuperò di persona”. “D’accordo capo”.

Le frasi successive si confusero, accavallandosi tra loro, mentre Adam riconobbe i passi farsi sempre più vicini. Perse nuovamente i sensi, abbandonandosi.

 


	18. Cap.18 Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Traduzione Let It Be  
> Artista: Beatles (The)  
> Titolo: Let It Be  
> Titolo Tradotto: Lascia Che Sia  
> Testo di Let It Be

Cap.18 Pray  
   
Amanda s’inginocchiò davanti alla tomba del marito, sporcandosi di erba e terra la lunga gonna grigia che indossava. Congiunse le mani tremanti e chinò il capo, il suo viso era rigato da lacrime e i capelli grigi le ondeggiavano la testa.

Una foglia si staccò dal ramo secco sopra di lei, precipitò, sfiorò la foto dell’uomo e ricadde sulla lapide bianca.

La donna singhiozzò, le orecchie le fischiavano, gli occhi le bruciavano e le sue gote erano arrossate. Strinse gli occhi, era scossa da tremiti.  
“Fai che lo ritrovino. Fai che torni a casa” mormorò. Singhiozzò e alzò il capo, riaprendo gli occhi. Osservò il cielo azzurro e una lacrima le scivolò fino alla bocca, inumidendole le labbra. La sentì salata al gusto e avvertì una fitta al petto.  
“Ho già perso l’uomo che amavo per la giustizia, restituiscimi mio figlio” supplicò.

 

**********

 

“Ho sempre fatto tutto quello che volevi. Tutto per i tuoi stupidi soldi! Ora sono stanco!” sbraitò Charlie. Il suo viso era contratto e i capelli biondi gli aderivano alla pelle pallida.

Il patrigno sbatté entrambe le mani sul tavolo, il suo volto era arrossato e gli occhi gli sporgevano in fuori.

“Sei solo un ragazzino!” sbraitò.

Charlie incassò il capo tra le spalle e conficcò le dita nella carne.

“Sono un uomo. Un uomo che sta vivendo il momento più terribile di tutta la sua vita, per la precisione. Millers è scomparso…”. Iniziò a dire con voce rauca.

L’anziano colpì con la mano rugosa la lampada, facendola cadere a terra con un tonfo, teneva la schiena curva.

“La tua futura moglie è morta e tu pensi a quel tuo collega?” ringhiò.

Charlie indietreggiò e si strinse la cravatta, le sue narici erano dilatate. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò il dipinto della Madonna che troneggiava sopra il capo del patrigno.

“Sono stanco di essere un debole come mia madre” sussurrò roco. Rialzò la testa e assottigliò gli occhi. “Ho sempre preso scuse e rimandato, ma sappi una cosa… Millers è il mio ragazzo” disse, marcando sulle ultime parole.

Il genitore impallidì, fu scosso da tremiti e si lasciò cadere seduto sulla sedia. Si fece il segno della croce e corrugò la fronte, scuotendo il capo.

“Sei  _frocio_ , ecco, ora si spiega tutto di te” sibilò.

Charlie digrignò i denti e si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

“Sai, tu non vali né quanto Millers, né quanto il mio vero padre. Sono stanco di tradire l’unica persona importante della mia vita nel tentativo di colmare il vuoto che  _tu_ mi hai lasciato, maledetto” disse gelido.

Il patrigno si coprì il viso con la mano.

“Non vedrai mai più un soldo e spero che il tuo  _amichetto_ lo ritrovino morto” gli augurò.

 


	19. Cap.19 Meschina

Cap.19 Meschina

George digrignò i denti, nell’oscurità si vedeva le sue iridi rosse brillarono dietro la maschera da demone che indossava. Osservò Adam dimenarsi sulla tavola di pietra a cui l’aveva legato e si leccò le labbra, seguendo con lo sguardo la linea della coscia dell’altro giovane, rabbrividì soffermandosi a guardare la cicatrice che gli deturpava la pelle pallida. Infilò una mano in tasca e ne trasse una fialetta, si piegò avvicinandosi all’altro.

< Questo è perché il tuo dannatissimo viso non è mai stato mio > pensò. Stappò la fiala di acido con i denti e fece cadere una goccia sulla guancia dell’altro, Adam gridò di dolore mentre la goccia gli scavava la pelle creando un solco perpendicolare da sotto l’occhio al mento.

Il capo dei terroristi ghignò, si sporse rimanendo piegato e ripeté l’operato sull’altra guancia. Gli tappò la bocca con l’altra mano, coperta dal guanto nero, soffocando le sue grida. Si girò, digrignò i denti e lanciò la boccetta, facendola frantumare contro la parete, il liquido colò lungo la superficie grigiastra e i vetri si sparpagliarono a terra tutt’intorno.

-Dovevi essere mio! E invece sei sempre stato di quel maledetto, ma, se non diventerai mio, Charlie ti rivedrà a pezzi-. Accarezzò il ventre nudo della vittima e lo sentì tremare sotto il proprio guanto.

“Se pensi di chiedere un riscatto ti sbagli! Avranno la tua testa!” ululò Adam.

George fletté le gambe e si abbassò all’altezza del prigioniero, alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli neri gli pizzicavano il sotto infilandosi sotto la stoffa del mantello nero che indossava.

“Io, invece, di te voglio qualcosa d’altro” sussurrò. Salì sopra ad Adam, sedendosi a cavalcioni sul suo addome, gli accarezzò un capezzolo e lo strinse tra le dita, arrossandolo. La pelle del suo guanto sfregava contro quella nivea di Adam.

Millers cercò di raggiungere l’aggressore con una testata, ma il suo collo era immobilizzato da un anello di ferro che, al movimento, gli mozzò il respiro.

“Possibile che nella mia vita io abbia conosciuto solo pervertiti?” sibilò. Sputò addosso al suo carceriere e ringhiò.

George si tolse la maschera e la gettò a terra. Lo colpì con uno schiaffo al viso, si chinò e gli morse la spalla affondò i denti fino a sentire il sapore di sangue.

“Ma… maledetto… non puoi essere tu… hai ucciso persino la ragazza che amavi con quell’attentato” sibilò.

George leccò un paio di volte il sangue, inspirò e gli accarezzò i fianchi con le mani.

“Dimentica Charlie, per una volta, pensa a me e non a lui” mormorò. Gli baciò il petto pallido lasciando una scia di saliva, scendendo lentamente, gli accarezzò un capezzolo con la lingua e glielo mordicchiò. Morse più forte, sentendo l’altro tremare e gl’inumidì il capezzolo con la saliva, avvertì la propria erezione premergli contro i boxer, gemette e strinse gli occhi. Si sfilò i guanti e gli accarezzò la pelle, sentendola fredda e liscia, ghignò e si slacciò i pantaloni di velluto neri, se li abbassò e si sfilò il mantello, questo ondeggiò e frusciando precipitò a terra.

Adam si dimenò, le catene gli graffiarono i polsi, la vista gli si oscurò e avvertì la ferita sulla gamba pulsare.

George s’infilò la mano negli slip e si accarezzò ripetutamente il membro, guardò le gambe di Adam socchiuse, la linea delle sue cose e mugolò. Il membro premeva sempre più forte.

“Sei la mia ossessione sin da quando eravamo bambini”. Gli leccò le ferite sulle guance e lo sentì rabbrividire, lo baciò e l’altro gli morse il labbro, conficcandogli i denti fino a farlo sanguinare.

 George infilò la mano sotto la casacca e ne tirò fuori la pistola, puntandogliela alla tempia.

Adam lo lasciò andare e ansimò, avvertendo il metallo gelido contro la pelle.

“Bastardo, crepa” sibilò.

“Non devi dire così, devi implorarmi di non ucciderti” ribatté George. Gli passò un paio di volte la bocca della canna della pistola sul viso, premette su una delle ferite e lo ascoltò gridare.

“Mai, pezzo di merda!” gridò Adam.

George lo raggiunse con un altro schiaffo, sorrise nel vedere le lacrime rigare le guance segnate della sua vittima. Arcuò la schiena e gli abbassò i boxer con una mano, Adam cercò di piegare le ginocchia, le catene gli tenevano ferme le caviglie.

George sorrise e si leccò le labbra.

“Perché, invece, non fai il bravo e ti concedi? Se sei consenziente sarà tutto più facile. Tanto so che con Charlie la puttanella la sai fare” mormorò.

Adam boccheggiò, i capelli rossi gli incorniciavano il volto arrossato.

George gli afferrò la gamba all’altezza della ferita e premette, lo sentì urlare, vide le sue labbra diventare totalmente bianche e le sue iridi azzurre scolorire fino a diventare lattee. Ricominciò a massaggiarsi il membro, fece leva e gattonò sopra di lui, fino a mettergli il membro all’altezza del viso. Avvertiva il fiato caldo dell’altro sfiorargli le gambe. Sfregò più velocemente il proprio membro, sentendolo caldo, avvertendolo pulsare.

 Si mise sopra il suo voltò, sentì il suo fiato caldo soffiargli sulle gambe. Sfregò più velocemente, lo sentì caldo, avvertiva il sangue pulsare.

< Lo desiderio, lo voglio…  _mio_ , adesso, troppo. Deve essere mio! Solo mio! MIO! Mio… mio… mio > pensò. Strinse con una mano la pistola e con l’altra si abbassò gli slip, liberando il proprio membro, lo accarezzò e infilò la propria erezione a forza nella bocca di Adam.

 “Devi preferirmi a lui. Tu devi! Devi!” implorò. Lo penetrò più volte, muovendo il bacino su e giù, sentiva la lingua umida dell’altro sfregargli contro la punta, gettò indietro la testa con gli occhi chiusi. Gorgogliò, con la mano libera gli afferrò la spalla, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne, lasciando dei segni a mezzaluna nella pelle liscia di Adam.

_ “Devi darmi ragione” sussurrò George. Fece vorticare le forbici, Adam fece schioccare la lingua sul palato. _

_ “Sparisci, è notte e domani abbiamo entrambi esami” borbottò. _

_ “Devi dirlo che sono meglio di te! Alla gara di nuoto quest’anno vincerò io” sibilò l’altro ragazzo. _

_ Adam sbadigliò e negò con il capo. _

_ “Vattene da qui, Charlie s’imbucherà nella mia stanza se non ti togli di mezzo” borbottò. _

_ Il collega d’università ululò e gli conficcò la forbice nella gamba. _

George uscì dalla bocca dell’altro e scivolò più in basso, il proprio membro bruciava e, nonostante la propria vista appannata, riuscì a scorgere le labbra dell’altro arrossate e gonfie.

Si chinò e gli premette la ferita sulla gamba con le dita, lo sentì ululare di dolore e gli aprì le gambe. Lo penetrò con forza più volte, Adam singhiozzò e scoppiò a piangere.

“No, no, no, no! Maledetto lasciami! Esci, esci!” gridò.

George aumentò il ritmo, il suo corpo era ricoperto di sudore e la pelle arrossata.

“Lo so che in realtà godi anche tu” mormorò. Si stese su di lui, tenendosi issato con le mani, gli baciò il collo e gli leccò l’incavo.

“Accontentami, guardami, piangi, prega e chiedi scusa” gli sussurrò. Scese e gli morse il capezzolo a sangue, lo sentì turgido e rabbrividì di piacere. Fece pressione entrando ancor più a fondo e ascoltò i gemiti dell’altro avvocato risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“Devi dirmi: “Scusami e feriscimi” e devi implorarmi di non ucciderti” ringhiò. Abbassò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e venne. Uscì lentamente, sorrise e alzò il capo, leccando le labbra di Adam. Lo guardò svenire e ghignò.

“Un mesetto così e vedrai che mi pregherai di tradire Charlie con me” bisbigliò.


	20. Cap.20 Incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicata a Seki che l'aveva recensita.  
> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge.  
> pairing: quello che volete!  
> prompt: "svegliarsi e fare l'amore è l'antitesi tra quello che non vorresti mai fare e quello che vorresti fare sempre"  
> Questo capitolo partecipa alla challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- con il prompt 15.  
> Prompt 15: X compra un nuovo cellulare che attira tutte le donne/uomini.

Cap.20 Incubi

_ “La prego, non so a chi rivolgermi” balbettò l’uomo dall’altra parte della scrivania. _

_ Adam schioccò la lingua sul palato e si piegò in avanti, guardò il cellulare che lo sconosciuto gli porgeva e socchiuse un occhio. _

_ “Senta, io sono un avvocato, non un rigattiere” sibilò. _

_ Lo sconosciuto singhiozzò. _

_ “La prego, la pagherò come se fossi un cliente, ma lo deve tenere lei” implorò l’uomo davanti a lui, degli unticci capelli neri gli aderivano al viso. _

_ L’avvocato Millers afferrò l’apparecchio con una mano, sgranò gli occhi vedendo l’altro uomo alzarsi in piedi, facendo cadere la sedia con un tonfo, voltarsi e correre via. _

_ Adam si alzò a sua volta e si mise a correre dietro lo strano cliente. La segretaria gli si mise davanti, lo abbracciò e gli baciò il collo. _

_ “E’ impazzita?!” strillò Adam. La allontanò spingendola, si voltò e si mise a correre. Due suoi dipendenti gli si avvicinarono e lo accarezzarono. _

_ Adam li spintonò, un suo cliente gli si avvicinò. La pancia gli traballava e i capelli brizzolati erano madidi di sudore, gli afferrò i fianchi e si strofinò contro di lui. _

_ “Quel cellulare è la colpa, il cellulare” sussurrò al suo orecchio. Adam ansimò, li spintonò, rabbrividì e sgranò gli occhi. _

_ “Charlie! Charlie!” gridò terrorizzato. _

_ George avanzò, si tolse la maschera da demone e gli puntò contro una pistola. _

_ “Quando cadi nel fiume della perversione è difficile uscirne” sussurrò. I capelli neri gli si allungarono di un dito diventando biondi, il viso gli cambiò diventando più abbronzato, trasformandosi in quello di Charlie. _

_ “Svegliarsi è fare l’amore è l’antitesi tra quello che non vorresti mai fare e quello che vorresti fare sempre” mormorò lascivo l’avvocato Russel. _

Adam sgranò gli occhi e gridò più forte, tremando.

“Calmati, calmati. Sono solo incubi” mormorò Charlie.

Adam si voltò continuando a tremare, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e la vista era annebbiata dalle lacrime.

“Charlie” mugolò Adam.

“Sei salvo, va tutto bene, ora sei salvo. Li hanno presi tutti i terroristi” lo rassicurò. Si sentirono dei fischi e lo sferragliare di un carrello.

“Il dottore è richiesto nel reparto di terapia intensiva!” risuonò, metallica, la voce di un’infermiera dall’altoparlante.

Adam strinse Charlie, la sua testa affondava nel cuscino dell’ospedale e i capelli vermigli facevano contrasto con il bianco della federa.

“Mi fa male da impazzire la gamba ferita” biascicò Millers.

Russel singhiozzò e diminuì la stretta dell’abbraccio.

“I dottori dicono che è la sindrome dell’arto fantasma” mormorò rauco. Guardò il viso dell’altro ingrigito e madido di sudore.

“C-cos…” balbettò Adam.

Charlie gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano e abbassò lo sguardo.

“L’hanno dovuta amputare” mormorò.


	21. Cap.21 Dimesso dall'ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge delle 'Situazioni spiacevoli - barra - piacevoli - barra - imbarazzanti...  
> con il prompt 9:  
> 9 X scatena un putiferio con un gesto più che comune.

Cap.21 Dimesso dall'ospedale

Russel spinse la carrozzina fuori dall’ascensore, camminò lentamente con passo cadenzato, evitò un’infermiera e proseguì, passò di fianco a un gruppetto di persone e chinò il capo. Attraversò la porta scorrevole e scorse un uomo distogliere lo sguardo, delle giovani donne si allontanarono scuotendo il capo e un’anziana, guardando il giovane seduto nella carrozzina, si fece il segno della croce.

Millers sentì gli occhi pizzicare e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli rossi gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.

“Quanto ci vorrà per la protesi?” domandò con voce rauca.

Charlie si morse l’interno della guancia e alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi divennero liquide mentre scorgeva il cielo grigiastro tra le guglie dei grattacieli.

“Il dottore ce lo farà sapere presto. Pensa positivo, ti hanno già dimesso” disse gentilmente.

Adam incassò il capo tra le spalle, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Non credo che al nostro appartamento…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Non stiamo andando lì. Ho affittato una villetta fuori città, molto più abile. Vedrai, ti piacerà” lo interruppe Charlie. Utilizzò un tono allegro, ma la sua voce era rauca.

“Suppongo che ci siano cose che i soldi non riescono a ottenere. Ti occuperai di me, vero?” domandò Millers.

Russel accelerò l’andatura.

“Te lo giuro” promise e in parte la sua voce fu coperta dal brusio di voci intorno e dai rumori proveniente dalle macchine nel parcheggio.

Adam chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli.

_ “Hai bevuto un po’ troppo. Meglio che ti porti via dal locale, o infrangerai qualche regola e, domani, da sobrio, andrai a consegnarti di tua spontanea volontà alla polizia” disse Charlie. Strinse a sé Adam, quest’ultimo gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide. _

_ “P-potevi offrire… con la tua nuova _ golden card _” biascicò Millers._

_ “Potevo, ma non ho trovato ragazze a cui farlo” ribatté Russel. Raggiunse la macchina, lo strinse con un braccio e con l’altra mano si frugò nelle tasche. _

_ “Ti odio, futuro avvocato Russel” borbottò Millers. _

_ “Ah sì?” domandò Charlie. Lo raggiunse, gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio e, con la mano libera, gli alzò il mento. Lo baciò e Adam rispose, avvampando. _

_ < Ti amo e ti odio, avvocato Russel > pensò quest’ultimo. _

Charlie aprì la portiera della macchina, lo prese delicatamente in braccio e lo accomodò sul sedile. Gli allacciò la cintura e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Adam sgranò gli occhi e avvampò.

“Non davanti a tutti” ringhiò.

Charlie gli sorrise e iniziò a smontare la sedia a rotelle, piegò di lato il capo e fece ondeggiare i suoi capelli biondi.

“Non temere. Rimarrò il solito seducente scavezzacollo che hai sempre conosciuto” disse con tono seducente.

Adam giocherellò con la cintura, gonfiò le guance e sospirò pesantemente.

“Allora continuerò a odiarti, avvocato Russel” borbottò.

Charlie scrollò le spalle e si mise la sedia a rotelle ripiegata su quella sinistra. 

“Solo questo?” domandò.

Adam si morse un labbro, si sporse e fece leva, con un mugolio chiuse la portiera.

< E anche ad amarti, stupido Charlie > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.


	22. Cap.22 Menomazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli - barra - piacevoli - barra - imbarazzanti... con il prompt 9:  
> 9\. X scatenaun putiferio con un gesto più che comune.

Cap.22 Menomazione

Il gocciolio del rubinetto risuonava nel bagno, rimbombando nelle orecchie di Adam.

Quest’ultimo si teneva abbracciato a Charlie, le gote arrossate, le labbra sporte, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Ci sei riuscito!” gridò Russel. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e sorrideva.

Adam chinò il capo e sospirò pesantemente.

“Ci sei riuscito da solo! Te l’ho sempre detto che eri un genio e, ora, abbiamo le prove, amore” festeggiò Charlie. Si chinò e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, stringendo più forte a sé il collega, cullandolo contro il suo petto. Alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli vermigli di Adam ticchettarono sul collo di Charlie.

Millers si osservò il moncherino della gamba e deglutì rumorosamente, lasciando il proprio membro.

“Ho solo fatto pipì senza farla cadere. E per riuscirci, in realtà, hai dovuto sostenermi tu. È un gesto comune” gemette.

Charlie negò con il capo e lo aiutò a sedersi sul water.

“No, non lo è per niente! Dobbiamo festeggiare!” gridò. Il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestrella e i suoi capelli biondi brillavano di riflessi dorati.

“Telefono a tua madre, deve saperlo… mi chiedo se anche mia madre...”. Aggiunse.

Adam si sporse, gli afferrò la mano e lo guardò in viso.

“Così scopriranno che viviamo insieme” ribatté.

Charlie s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Lo sanno già” ammise.

Millers impallidì e deglutì un paio di volte.

“Co-come…” biascicò.

Russel chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Al momento è più importante festeggiare” ribatté. Si sporse e cercò di baciare il collo di Adam, che si ritrasse, arrossendo.

“D-dopo quello che è successo… con George, non me la sento” ammise.

< Pensavo che sarebbe passato, invece peggiora sempre di più. Dover essere sempre toccato per poter essere aiutato, mi lascia una sensazione orribile addosso e mi fa sentire ancora più violato > rifletté.

Charlie sentì gli occhi pizzicare e le sue gote divennero esangui.

“Già sarà terribile dover rivivere tutto in aula, quando sarò costretto a testimoniare contro di lui” ammise Adam.

“Pensano di dargli la pena di morte, è accusato di terrorismo. Però il giudice non mi ha ancora fatto sapere nulla” ammise Charlie.

Millers si morse il labbro, fino a incidere la carne con il dente.

“Forse è meglio, più tempo passa, più mi sento tranquillo” ammise.

Russel gli lasciò andare la mano, si rialzò in piedi e si allontanò, dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Vado a fare le telefonate. Ti compro anche il tuo cibo preferito. Devi solo ricordarmi qual è” disse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

Millers incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò, sentiva le proprie ciocche di capelli vermigli solleticargli il collo.

“Ammettilo, ultimamente ti stai potendo occupare di me ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro perché abbiamo entrambi perso il lavoro” gemette.

Russel raggiunse la porta e scrollò le spalle.

“Dimentichi che in questo paese non c’è nessuno più amato di me” ribatté. Si voltò e gli sorrise. “Lo so che non lo hai mai amato e ti mancherà la città, ma mi stanno offrendo un lavoro per la contea. Vedrai, diventerò anche la legge in questa cittadina” si vantò.

Adam si osservò il moncherino e rabbrividì.

“Perciò dovrò dipendere da te anche economicament…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Tu sei un genio e oggi lo hai dimostrato. A breve avrai una protesi nuova e sicuramente troverai un lavoro anche tu. Vedrai!” ribatté Russel, indurendo il tono.

Adam sgranò gli occhi e alzò il viso, osservando l’altro fissarlo, con gli occhi socchiusi, il viso teso.

< Non l’ho mai visto così convinto. Ha tutta questa fiducia in me? > si domandò.

“Pensi che riuscirò a nuotare ancora?” chiese con voce rauca.

Charlie sorrise e si mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi, annuendo.

“Mai sentito parlare di para-olimpiadi? Anzi, il dottore ha detto che in acqua ti sentirai come nuovamente capace di camminare. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene” cercò di rassicurarlo. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, la sua voce tremò.

Adam sporse le braccia verso di lui.

“Prendimi in braccio, voglio lavarmi le mani” ordinò.

Charlie arrossì e ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Mi perdoni avvocato Millers, avevo dimenticato la sua ossessione per i batteri” disse, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Lo pulì con la carta igienica e Adam arrossì, Russel gli rialzò gl’indumenti, rivestendolo e lo condusse con sé al lavandino. Lo aiutò a lavarsi le mani e abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

“Non mi hai ancora detto qual è il tuo cibo preferito. Indiano per caso?” tentò.

“Sei lontano… e inoltre è qualcosa che non rispetta per niente la mia dieta. Ora che non posso muovermi, rischio ancor di più l’obesità e…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Adam.

“Uova con bacon?” tentò nuovamente Charlie.

Adam gli diede una delicata testata sulla spalla, sbuffando.

“Sei davvero molto lontano! Ho capito che il tuo palato sofisticato conosce ben pochi piatti da ‘plebeo’, ma prova ancora” lo rimbeccò.

“Potrei ricoprirmi di cioccolato. Non hai voglia di farlo insieme, ma magari uno spettacolo, con del mio sano autoerotismo…”. Iniziò a proporre Russel.

Adam arrossì e sbuffò, gonfiando le guance.

“Ti odio, avvocato Russel” brontolò.

< Io, invece, ti amo, avvocato Millers > pensò Charlie.

 


	23. Cap.23 La luna piena dei demoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOrYsTvgtaI.  
> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- imbarazzanti...  
> con il prompt 10:  
> 10 X ha paura del suo passato  
> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Slash;  
> Prompt: luna;  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter.

Cap.23 La luna piena dei demoni  
  
  


Charlie si chiuse la porta alle spalle ed avanzò nel corridoio in ombra, accese la luce ed entrò nel salottino, appoggiò la sua borsa in poltrona. Si massaggiò la spalla che gli doleva e si grattò il collo dalla pelle abbronzata, aveva gli occhi rossi. Si sfilò le scarpe e appoggiò i piedi, stretti dai calzini, sul pavimento gelido; li sentiva indolenziti e mosse le dita.

“Avvocato Millers?” domandò, guardandosi intorno. Osservò il divano e si morse il labbro, si allontanò e raggiunse la camera da letto, accese la luce vedendo il talamo disfatto. Sospirò, richiuse e raggiunse nuovamente il salottino.

“Millers!” chiamò alzando la voce.

“Sono fuori!” si sentì rispondere. Fece un lungo sospiro, scosse il capo e sorrise, raggiunse la portafinestra e la aprì, uscendo nel terrazzino. Adam, accomodato sulla sua sedia a rotelle, era illuminato dalla luce di un lampioncino.

Charlie si massaggiò il petto, sentendo una fitta e con l’altra mano si slacciò la cravatta.

“Che cosa ci fai qui fuori a quest’ora?” gli domandò.

Millers osservava la luna rossa in cielo, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.

“Oggi siete rincasato davvero tardi, avvocato Russel. Devo dedurre che il lavoro sia davvero difficile?” domandò.

< Me lo hanno dato nonostante mio padre, è normale che in cambio mi releghino a tutte le peggiori scartoffie > pensò Charlie. Raggiunse l’altro e gli si mise in ginocchio accanto.

“Non credi faccia freddo?” domandò.

Millers si voltò verso di lui e gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, lo strinse a sé appoggiandogli la testa sul petto, rabbrividì alzando lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Guardavo la luna piena, questa è una delle poche notti in cui è rossa” spiegò.

Russel gli diede un bacio sulla testa, tra le ciocche vermiglie e lo strinse a sé a sua volta.

“Ho notato” disse gentilmente. Sciolse l’abbraccio, si rimise in piedi e si mise dietro la carrozzina.

“Si dice che è in notti come questa, che i demoni vaghino sulla Terra” disse Adam, alzando la voce. Si morse il labbro, conficcando i denti nella carne fino a farla sanguinare, avvertì un sapore metallico in bocca.

“Quando hai testimoniato, due giorni fa, mi avevano assicurato che quel maledetto non sarebbe stato in aula. Non avresti dovuto vederlo, ma almeno hai potuto dire tutto quello che ha fatto guardando diritto negli occhi. Lo hai sfidato e hai dimostrato ancora una volta la tua genialità con le parole. L’avvocato dell’accusa dovrebbe riprendere la tua deposizione come arringa” disse Charlie.

“Aveva messo su un vero gruppo di attentatori. L’attacco alla metropolitana era solo il primo della loro lista. Volevano attaccare un asilo, ti rendi conto? Poi per cosa? Io nemmeno l’ho ben capito” gemette Adam.

Charlie si sporse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“George sarà sicuramente condannato. Anche se gli dessero l’infermità mentale, comunque avrebbe come minimo l’ergastolo. E anche se dovesse scappare e farsi rivedere, si ritroverà un proiettile in fronte per mia mano” ringhiò.

Adam si passò la mano sulla protesi di plastica nera, sentendola gelida sotto le dita e sospirò.

“Non ti farà del male mai più”. Proseguì Charlie.

Adam rialzò il capo e la luce della luna si rifletté nelle sue iridi.

“Lo so, ma continuo ad avere paura del mio passato… di lui e di quello che ha fatto” mormorò con voce rauca.


	24. Cap. 24 Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Seta.  
> Questo capitolo aveva partecipato alla challenge: Situazioni spiacevoli -barra- piacevoli -barra- con il prompt: 11. X vuole scrivere un romanzo, ma tutti gli sono contro.

Cap. 24 Hobby

 

“Oggi mi ha telefonato tua madre per avvertirmi che tuo padre voleva portarci via la casa, ieri si è rotto il lavandino, due giorni fa andando al supermercato ho trovato l’ennesima barriera architettonica e dopo mezz’ora di tragitto sono dovuto tornare indietro” raccontò Adam.

Charlie si sfilò la giacca e l’appese.

“Mi dispiace per questa brutta settimana, avvocato Millers. Forse se fossi più presente…”. Iniziò.

Adam si passò una mano sui capelli vermigli, togliendoseli dal viso.

“Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine al fatto che non ci sei per tutto il giorno. Mi sono detto che non posso continuare a stressarmi così. Perciò mi sono trovato un hobby” spiegò.

Russel inarcò un sopracciglio biondo e si sfilò entrambe le scarpe, i piedi gli dolevano ed erano accaldati.

Adam aprì una carpetta che teneva appoggiata sul ginocchio sano e ne trasse alcuni fogli.

Charlie si accomodò su una poltrona, mentre l’altro con l’unica mano libera faceva scattare la ruota della sedia a rotelle e lo raggiungeva.

Charlie vide l’altro metterglisi davanti, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, appoggiandola sul ripiano del sedile.

“Seta” lesse Adam.

Russel sentì la poltroncina sotto di lui scricchiolare e sbadigliò.

“Perciò, mentre io lavoro, tu scrivi?” domandò.

Adam si sporse e gli diede un colpetto con la carpetta in testa.

“Fammi leggere! Questo è solo il titolo del mio futuro romanzo” borbottò.

Charlie si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e ridacchiò.

“D’accordo Shakespeare, continua” disse gioviale.

Adam passò alla pagina successiva, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“La luna sembrava uno specchio argentato e su di essa svettava l’assassina, che avanzava con passo furtivo, apparendo come uno scaltro gatto. Intorno alla sua minuta, ma agile figura, vorticavano dei petali di ciliegio. Indossava un kimono di seta, le cui fasce scivolavano sul millenario sentiero di pietra. Avvertì dei passi, estrasse rapidamente un  _kunai_  e voltandosi con un movimento fluido, che ricordava quello fulmineo ed elegante di una pantera, lo lanciò…” lesse.

Charlie scoppiò a ridere e Millers batté le palpebre.

“Non è possibile che anche tu te ne lamenti! Oggi, quando l’ho letto a mia madre, ha avuto la stessa dannata reazione” borbottò.

< Ha sempre avuto da ridire sui miei hobby, sin da quando mi prendevano in giro per la mia passione riguardo alla moda a scuola > rifletté.

Sbuffò e sporse il labbro inferire.

“Piantala!” ordinò.

Charlie si mise una mano sugli occhi e cercò di trattenere le risate, regolando il respiro.

“Ascoltatemi avvocato Millers, come scrittore fate schifo quanto come avvocato siete bravo” biascicò.

Adam corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Questo è un ottimo antistress, possibile che tutti cerchiate di ostacolarmi?” si lamentò.

Charlie si appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e si sporse in avanti.

“Perché non scrivi un bel manuale per spiegare il diritto a coloro che non lo conoscono bene? Sono sicuro che verrebbe di facile comprensione” propose.

Adam assottigliò gli occhi e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Puoi almeno sentire come finisce questo?” domandò secco.

Charlie alzò le mani e strinse lo schienale della poltrona.

“Come desidera, ma non dica che non farei di tutto per lei” rispose.

< Sono felice di vedere che alla fine il suo cipiglio è sempre lì > pensò.


	25. Cap.25 Cinema e matrimoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Spaerda (un pg con questo nome)  
> Prompt: le nebbie di Ridley Scott

Cap.25 Cinema e matrimoni

Adam mosse le ruote della carrozzina, la schiena gli dava una serie di fitte e i lunghi capelli rossi gli sferzavano il viso. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, una donna lo evitò e un’altra lo colpì per sbaglio con la busta della spesa.

Adam sbuffò e raggiunse le porte del cinema, si fermò davanti alla locandina del cinema e alzò il capo, il viso niveo era ingrigito.

“Aspettami!” sentì gridare Charlie.

“Le nebbie di Ridley Scott” lesse a bassa voce. I passi del compagno si fecero più vicini.

“Avvocato Russel, il fatto che io non possa più fare l’avvocato non autorizza anche te a non essere mai a lavoro” sibilò.

< Lo so che in realtà lavora praticamente sempre, ma ho il terrore che per cercare di occuparsi di me, si farà licenziare > pensò.

Charlie deglutì rumorosamente e negò con il capo.

“Questa volta ho avuto la libera uscita. Ti ho cercato a casa e non ti ho trovato” spiegò. Si grattò la guancia abbronzata, si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e sporse il bacino, i suoi occhi brillarono.

Adam tornò a guardare la locandina.

Charlie seguì il suo sguardo e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Oh, questo l’ho visto nei cd sequestrati a Spaerda, quel piccolo contrabbandiere che aveva sempre qualsiasi cosa più o meno legale. Ancora non so come siamo riusciti a farlo scagionare ai tempi” sussurrò.

Millers sbuffò, Russel si piegò e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi piacerebbe poterti usare come replicante schiavo sessuale” bisbigliò.

Adam digrignò i denti.

"Scor -da -te lo" scandì.

“Volevi andare allo spettacolo mattutino al cinema?” chiese Charlie, prendendo per i manici la carrozzina.

Adam negò con il capo.

“Stavo andando dal fisioterapista, in realtà. Volevo chiedergli consiglio sull’utilizzo della protesi, ho ancora parecchie difficoltà” ammise. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso e si grattò il collo. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò Charlie in viso.

“Per caso, tuo padre è riuscito a toglierci la casa? Sei qui per quello?” domandò con voce roca.

“Sai, non sarebbe male se questa sera andassimo al cinema a vedere quel film…” rispose Charlie.

Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Ora dove andremo a vivere?” chiese roco.

“No, no, la casa sta bene. È nostra, mio padre ha iniziato a mollare la presa. Sai che sono pieno di amici…”. Iniziò a dire Russel.

“Mi auguro che siano ‘solo amici’” disse roco Millers, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Charlie evitò un uomo, si fermò vicino al muro e si piegò, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Avvocato Millers, come le avevo promesso in passato, è arrivato il momento di essere solo suo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di abbassarmi nuovamente ad andare a letto con persone inferiori al suo calibro e al suo genio” disse.

Adam nascose un sorriso con la mano e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Sono riuscito a convincere uno dei promotori delle manifestazioni politiche pro-omosessuali che sarei un’ottima immagine. Sai, lui fa in modo che a un avvocato dichiaratamente gay, sposato e…”. Iniziò a dire Russel.

Adam sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

< Sposato? > si domandò.

“… abbia delle cause importanti. Per dimostrare che la sua non è solo propaganda. Ed io, in cambio, faccio in modo di fargli ottenere un sacco di voti. Essendo una persona molto influente, ci sta proteggendo dalle ire di mio padre”. Concluse Charlie.

Adam cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadde pesantemente sulla sedia a rotelle.

Charlie ricominciò a spingerla.

“Aspetta, ti porto subito a casa” lo rassicurò.

“Hai intenzione di dire pubblicamente il tuo orientamento sessuale?” chiese Millers con voce tremante.

“Devo farlo, perché vedi…”. Charlie fermò la carrozzina in un angolo della strada, fece il giro e gli si mise davanti, s’inginocchiò per terra sporcandosi di polvere e tolse un cofanetto dalla tasca.

“Vuoi sposarmi? Sono riuscito ad organizzare tutto in municipio. Vedi, mi hanno dato la giornata libera, perché è già tutto pronto” spiegò. Aprì il cofanetto e mostrò un anello con un diamantino a forma di cuore. “È stato un po’ improvviso, ma tutto si è mosso velocemente e ho colto la palla al balzo” spiegò.

“E tu la prima notte di nozze volevi andare al cinema?!” strillò Adam.

“Quindi accetti?” chiese Charlie. Ghignò e mostrò i denti candidi.

“Ti odio, avvocato Russel. Sapevi già che ti avrei detto sì?” ringhiò Adam. Si strinse la coda di cavallo e fu scosso da tremiti.

“Perciò è un sì? Perché io ti amo, avvocato Millers e vorrei passare tutta la mia vita con te” disse Charlie con voce tremante.

“A una sola condizione, avvocato Russel” disse Adam, indurendo il tono.

“Tutto quello che desideri” esalò Charlie.

Adam prese l’anello dal cofanetto e se lo mise.

“Gli incartamenti per il matrimonio li controllerò io. Voglio che tutto sia in regola. Passeremo da casa a cambiarci, è una cosa ufficiale e voglio delle foto quantomeno decenti.

E soprattutto…” enumerò.

Charlie rabbrividì.

“Passeremo al tu. Capito, Charlie?”. Concluse Millers.

“Forse avremmo dovuto farlo prima, Adam” ammise Charlie, alzandosi in piedi.

“Ti amo anche io, idiota, ma muoviti, non voglio arrivare tardi. E spero tu abbia invitato le persone giuste” brontolò Adam.


	26. Cap.26 Ti amo e ti odio, avvocato Russel, mio sposo

Cap.26 Ti amo e ti odio, avvocato Russel, mio sposo

Adam mosse le ruote della carrozzina, la schiena gli dava una serie di fitte e i lunghi capelli rossi gli sferzavano il viso. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, una donna lo evitò e un’altra lo colpì per sbaglio con la busta della spesa.

Adam sbuffò e raggiunse le porte del cinema, si fermò davanti alla locandina del cinema e alzò il capo, il viso niveo era ingrigito.

“Aspettami!” sentì gridare Charlie.

“Le nebbie di Ridley Scott” lesse a bassa voce. I passi del compagno si fecero più vicini.

“Avvocato Russel, il fatto che io non possa più fare l’avvocato non autorizza anche te a non essere mai a lavoro” sibilò.

< Lo so che in realtà lavora praticamente sempre, ma ho il terrore che per cercare di occuparsi di me, si farà licenziare > pensò.

Charlie deglutì rumorosamente e negò con il capo.

“Questa volta ho avuto la libera uscita. Ti ho cercato a casa e non ti ho trovato” spiegò. Si grattò la guancia abbronzata, si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e sporse il bacino, i suoi occhi brillarono.

Adam tornò a guardare la locandina.

Charlie seguì il suo sguardo e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Oh, questo l’ho visto nei cd sequestrati a Spaerda, quel piccolo contrabbandiere che aveva sempre qualsiasi cosa più o meno legale. Ancora non so come siamo riusciti a farlo scagionare ai tempi” sussurrò.

Millers sbuffò, Russel si piegò e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi piacerebbe poterti usare come replicante schiavo sessuale” bisbigliò.

Adam digrignò i denti.

"Scor -da -te lo" scandì.

“Volevi andare allo spettacolo mattutino al cinema?” chiese Charlie, prendendo per i manici la carrozzina.

Adam negò con il capo.

“Stavo andando dal fisioterapista, in realtà. Volevo chiedergli consiglio sull’utilizzo della protesi, ho ancora parecchie difficoltà” ammise. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso e si grattò il collo. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò Charlie in viso.

“Per caso, tuo padre è riuscito a toglierci la casa? Sei qui per quello?” domandò con voce roca.

“Sai, non sarebbe male se questa sera andassimo al cinema a vedere quel film…” rispose Charlie.

Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Ora dove andremo a vivere?” chiese roco.

“No, no, la casa sta bene. È nostra, mio padre ha iniziato a mollare la presa. Sai che sono pieno di amici…”. Iniziò a dire Russel.

“Mi auguro che siano ‘solo amici’” disse roco Millers, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Charlie evitò un uomo, si fermò vicino al muro e si piegò, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Avvocato Millers, come le avevo promesso in passato, è arrivato il momento di essere solo suo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di abbassarmi nuovamente ad andare a letto con persone inferiori al suo calibro e al suo genio” disse.

Adam nascose un sorriso con la mano e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Sono riuscito a convincere uno dei promotori delle manifestazioni politiche pro-omosessuali che sarei un’ottima immagine. Sai, lui fa in modo che a un avvocato dichiaratamente gay, sposato e…”. Iniziò a dire Russel.

Adam sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

< Sposato? > si domandò.

“… abbia delle cause importanti. Per dimostrare che la sua non è solo propaganda. Ed io, in cambio, faccio in modo di fargli ottenere un sacco di voti. Essendo una persona molto influente, ci sta proteggendo dalle ire di mio padre”. Concluse Charlie.

Adam cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadde pesantemente sulla sedia a rotelle.

Charlie ricominciò a spingerla.

“Aspetta, ti porto subito a casa” lo rassicurò.

“Hai intenzione di dire pubblicamente il tuo orientamento sessuale?” chiese Millers con voce tremante.

“Devo farlo, perché vedi…”. Charlie fermò la carrozzina in un angolo della strada, fece il giro e gli si mise davanti, s’inginocchiò per terra sporcandosi di polvere e tolse un cofanetto dalla tasca.

“Vuoi sposarmi? Sono riuscito ad organizzare tutto in municipio. Vedi, mi hanno dato la giornata libera, perché è già tutto pronto” spiegò. Aprì il cofanetto e mostrò un anello con un diamantino a forma di cuore. “È stato un po’ improvviso, ma tutto si è mosso velocemente e ho colto la palla al balzo” spiegò.

“E tu la prima notte di nozze volevi andare al cinema?!” strillò Adam.

“Quindi accetti?” chiese Charlie. Ghignò e mostrò i denti candidi.

“Ti odio, avvocato Russel. Sapevi già che ti avrei detto sì?” ringhiò Adam. Si strinse la coda di cavallo e fu scosso da tremiti.

“Perciò è un sì? Perché io ti amo, avvocato Millers e vorrei passare tutta la mia vita con te” disse Charlie con voce tremante.

“A una sola condizione, avvocato Russel” disse Adam, indurendo il tono.

“Tutto quello che desideri” esalò Charlie.

Adam prese l’anello dal cofanetto e se lo mise.

“Gli incartamenti per il matrimonio li controllerò io. Voglio che tutto sia in regola. Passeremo da casa a cambiarci, è una cosa ufficiale e voglio delle foto quantomeno decenti.

E soprattutto…” enumerò.

Charlie rabbrividì.

“Passeremo al tu. Capito, Charlie?”. Concluse Millers.

“Forse avremmo dovuto farlo prima, Adam” ammise Charlie, alzandosi in piedi.

“Ti amo anche io, idiota, ma muoviti, non voglio arrivare tardi. E spero tu abbia invitato le persone giuste” brontolò Adam.

 

 


	27. Ti amo, avvocato Millers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questa storia per Slytherin Ele. È uno spin-off della mia storia ‘Ti amo e ti odio, avvocato Russel’.  
> Adam finalmente ha trovato un nuovo lavoro, l’incubo George è lontano e Charlie ha un ‘regalo speciale’ per l’uomo che ama, corrisposto, da tutta la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG_igv66TTU.

Ti amo, avvocato Millers

 

“Mi hanno preso. Sarà un po’ strano tornare al nostro vecchio college, ma questa volta sarò lì come insegnante” sussurrò Adam. Strinse il nastrino con cui teneva fermi i lunghi capelli rossi e si sedette sul divano, si sganciò la protesi e l’adagiò delicatamente per terra.

“Sì, lo sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta!” gridò Charlie.

Adam sbuffò.

“Charlie, così mi assordi” borbottò.

Charlie si slacciò il grembiule da cucina che indossava e lo adagiò su una sedia, lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“Non puoi chiedermi di trattenere la tua gioia. Lo sapevo che saresti tornato a lavorare e quel tuo meraviglioso cervello potrà servire le nuove generazioni” disse. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, Adam mugolò socchiudendo le labbra e Charlie approfondì il bacio, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre le loro salive si fondevano.

“Questa è l’occasione giusta per farti il regalo di Natale in anticipo” disse Charlie, i capelli biondi gl’incorniciavano il viso abbronzato.

Adam gonfiò le guance e serrò un pugno.

“Non siamo neanche a dicembre” brontolò.

Charlie allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Non era qualcosa che avrei potuto nasconderti, in fondo. Inoltre penso che a Natale ti farò degli altri regali.

Sì, ho intenzione di festeggiare per tutto questo mese e anche per il prossimo” disse. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si diresse alla porta, la fece scattare, aprendola.

Adam sorrise e scosse il capo, stendendosi sul divano.

< Per quanto possa maturare, non cambierà mai. La sua ‘libido’, come la chiamava lui, ha bisogno di sfogarsi in qualche modo e ha sempre delle assurde idee dirompenti > rifletté.

Sgranò gli occhi sentendo un cane abbaiare, si voltò e vide un cagnolino dalla pelliccia color miele correre verso di lui.

L’animale si acquattò e saltò, atterrandogli sulla pancia, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.

“E questo?” chiese Adam. Prese il cucciolo con entrambe le mani e lo sollevò, il cagnolino iniziò a leccargli il viso. “ _Mnh_ , è fastidioso come te” borbottò, cercando di allontanarlo.

“Già ti ama, non poteva essere altrimenti” disse Charlie. Si sedette sul bracciolo del divano e si piegò in avanti, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Adam.

“Ho pensato di chiamarlo Whisky”. Aggiunse.

“Che razza di nome è? Capirei Fuffy, anche se lo chiamerei volentieri con il tuo nome. Sembra idiota come te” brontolò l’avvocato Millers.

“Beh, sembra sempre un po’ brillo. Mi ricorda come ti riducevi tu quando ci divertivamo il venerdì sera” spiegò Charlie, scrollando le spalle.

“Benvenuto in famiglia ‘cane alcolico’” borbottò Adam. Adagiò il cane giù dal divano ed estrasse un fazzolettino dalla tasca dei pantaloni, pulendosi il viso.

L’avvocato Russel scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

“Alla fine riesci sempre a convincermi a fare quello che vuoi tu. Non cambierai mai” si lamentò Adam.

Charlie gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Che ne dici se porto il cucciolo a fare una passeggiata e poi ci prendiamo qualche momento per noi?” chiese. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli fischiava nelle orecchie.

< Spero di non aver esagerato, non voglio fargli male > pensò.

Adam gli posò una carezza sulla guancia.

“S-sì, penso che potremo festeggiare” bisbigliò.

 

*******

 

La luce elettrica illuminava la camera da letto dov’erano stesi i due avvocati, completamente ignudi.  Una falena colpiva ritmicamente la lampadina.

Un’aureola di capelli rossi ricopriva il cuscino sotto il capo di Adam, tra essi spiccava qualche ciocca dorata di Russel.

Charlie gli passò la mano abbronzato sulla coscia della gamba sana e arcuò la schiena, gli posò delicatamente le labbra sul membro.

Adam rabbrividì al tocco, Charlie gli strinse la mano nivea nella propria e Adam ricambiò la stretta.

Charlie gli prese delicatamente il membro tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare, Charlie strinse gli occhi ed iniziò ad ansimare di piacere.

Charlie gli passò l’altro braccio intorno alla vita e gli sollevò il bacino, succhiando avidamente.

I gemiti e gli ansiti di Adam risuonavano ripetutamente nella stanza.

Un calo di corrente fece tremare la luce elettrica sopra di loro, Adam strinse con più vigore la mano di Charlie fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Charlie spinse più a fonde il membro dell’altro nella gola, inumidendoglielo con la lingua che guizzava sulla pelle.

Adam venne con un verso roco e prolungato, Charlie ingoiò lo sperma, allontanò la bocca e si leccò le labbra arrossate. Il suo corpo era accaldato e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“T-ti amo” sussurrò, sentendosi sul corpo dell’altro. Gli posò un bacio sul collo, accarezzandogli ogni lembo di pelle del petto, fino a sfiorargli la cicatrice sul fianco.

< George, maledetto demone, quanti segni hai lasciato delle tue dannate violenze? Lo hai perseguitato per tutta la vita, ma ora è mio ed è al sicuro. Mangiati il fegato dall’inferno > pensò. Baciò Charlie con vigore, Adam fremeva sotto di lui e ricambiava ai baci. Sentiva un sapore salato provenire dalla bocca dell’altro, ma apriva la bocca e sporgeva le labbra verso l’altro.

Charlie gli passò la mano sulla gamba sana, la percorse facendo fremere le dita e la sollevò, portandosela al fianco. Adam la strinse intorno alla vita dell’altro, ansimando e deglutendo rumorosamente la saliva, un rivolo gli sfuggì dalle labbra e scivolò fino al suo mento.

“Ti amo anch’io” ammise Adam, le gote in fiamme e le orecchie accaldate.

Charlie gli sorrise.

“Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, lo sei sempre stato. Volevo solo metterti al centro dello show, come la mia personale diva e la mia stella più bella. Dovevi vedere come brillavi in tribunale. Ora tornerai a farlo, mio sexy professore. Sembrerai irradiato da luce divina dietro quella cattedra.

Solo…”. Gl’infilò l’indice in bocca, Adam glielo morse.

Charlie ridacchiò.

“ _Folo_?” chiese Millers, con il dito ancora in bocca. Socchiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a succhiarlo, rendendolo umido di saliva.

“Non far mai scoprire ai tuoi alunni i tuoi pessimi gusti per la moda” sussurrò Russel, la voce rauca. Gli sfilò l’indice dalla bocca e glielo portò ai glutei, accarezzandoglieli.

Adam strinse gli occhi, Charlie lo penetrò delicatamente.

Adam fu scosso da leggeri tremiti, Charlie lo baciò ripetutamente, sfregando il suo corpo bollente contro quello latteo e sottile dell’altro.

“Parlargli p-piuttosto… _mnh… aaaah aaah_ … di quanto eri bravo… come nuotatore” esalò Russel, tra gli ansiti. Mosse sempre più rapidamente il dito entro l’altro, sentendolo lanciare bassi gorgoglii di piacere. Lo penetrò anche con il medio, strusciando rapidamente il proprio corpo contro quello dell’altro, avvertiva il proprio membro pulsare.

< Controllarsi così per lui, così passionale e desideroso, dev’essere difficile > pensò Adam. Cercò di muovere i glutei indietro, facendo leva con la testa e l’unico piede.

Charlie finì di prepararlo e fece scivolare fuori le dita.

“Pronto?” chiese con voce arrocchita dal desiderio.

“ _Mnhhh_ ” mugugnò Adam.

“Sicuro?” gli chiese Charlie. Gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, mentre si portava alle labbra le dita con cui l’aveva preparato, leccandole.

“S-sì” mormorò Adam, cercando di sorridergli.

Charlie lo penetrò lentamente ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro di lui, gli leccò un capezzolo sentendolo turgido sotto la lingua. Dava spinte delicate, posandogli baci sulle spalle, sul collo teso e sul petto.

Adam si concentrò sul braccio con cui lo stringeva, mosse l’unica gamba per farlo entrare più a fondo. Le sue grida di piacere si facevano via via più alte e risuonavano nella stanza.

Si udì il cagnolino ululare da fuori.

Charlie rallentò la velocità e lo guardò in viso, appoggiando la fronte sudata su quella dell’altro, ugualmente madida.

“Ti stai facendo male?” biascicò Charlie, con un filo di voce.

“No, ma Whisky si sente solo” gorgogliò Adam, con voce calda.

“Finisco di occuparmi di te e poi vado a fargli compagnia” promise Charlie. Ricominciò a muoversi, stavolta più velocemente, penetrandolo a fondo con colpi più secchi.

Adam si concentrò sulle sensazioni di piacere e urlò, quando Charlie venne dentro di lui. Lo abbracciò a sé e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo.

“Re-restami dentro… ancora un po’” implorò.

Charlie si adagiò sopra di lui e cercò di regolare il respiro, le sue spalle possenti tremavano.

Le lancette dell’orologio si spostarono, mentre la falena, appoggiatasi sulla lampadina, precipitava senza vita.

Adam, sotto Charlie, si addormentò, Russel scivolò fuori di lui e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

< Vado dal nostro cucciolo, ma non ti lascio mai, amore mio > pensò, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. Lo coprì con il lenzuolo e si rimise in piedi, le gambe ancora tremanti. Indossò i boxer e aprì la porta della stanza, uscì e il cagnolino si mise a corrergli incontro, scodinzolandogli.

 


End file.
